A New Kind Of Evolution
by Mew Phong
Summary: Five years after the apocalypse the institute is getting to crowded, so Xavier has another one built. But will this new team be able to survive being an xmen? The main GINX story so far.
1. a bit of a preview

**Hi all I am looking for about seven to twelve new OC mutants. I already have two but please fill out this form and review if you would like you character to be in this story. If you would like to include your email, please do then I could email you the next chapter before I put it up to see if I am writing your character the right way, you don't have to if you don't want to. Underneath the form that KittyPrydeOldFan was so gracious to let me use is the first part to the story. I will wait about three weeks before writing the next chapter. Remember there are only ten oc spots left so your character might not make the final cut. As it was KittyPrydeOldFan whose story gave me the inspiration to write this, this story is dedicated to her. Please send in your characters.  
**

Name:

Gender:

Date of birth:

Blood type:

Height:

Weight:

Age:

Eye Color:

Hair Color:

Ethnicity:

Family:

Body Shape:

Personality:

Background:

Powers:

Fears:

Code name:

Rivals:

Friends:

Hates:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Weaknesses:

-0-0-0-

"Well Mr. and Mrs. Armstrong I think he would like it here. We have the state of the art technology and all the classes deal with advanced learning; however, your son's grades are not what earned him a place in this school. As you know, your son is a mutant. Kenneth has a unique ability, and we can teach him how to control it. Make it so he won't be possessed by his power. We want to help your son understand his mutation, but only if you allow us."

-0-0-0-

"Huff, huff, huff."

The figure was panting. She had not been able to outrun anyone before, but then again she had never raced against a beast. She spared a glance behind her only to see that the beast was still on her tail though considerably farther back. Knowing the surroundings better than her predator did make it all a bit easier for her and trickier for him.

-0-0-0-

"How many students do you already have, Ms Munroe?"  
"None, this is actually the first year of schooling in this new branch but Xavier's school for gifted youngsters in New York has taught over 5009 students from the last five years."  
"Why exactly is there another school opening up?"  
"Xavier's is not exactly big enough for more than one hundred students and so far in the last two years they're have been almost double the amount that the school should hold. Here at Xavier's institute for higher learning we are trying to make it so there will be more young mutants educated but they won't have to all go to New York for their chance of education."  
"What exactly is the difference between the Xavier's branch and the school that recently closed down in Massachusetts? Or here from the branch in New York?"

"The difference between Massachusetts academy and Xavier's institute are simply Massachusetts requires money to apply and attended whereas Xavier's receives it's funds by financial supporters like the Worthington Industries or Costa International, Wakanda has also been a generous funder. As for the difference between here and the New York branch, the difference is there will be lesser students here rather than the almost two hundred at New York. I think your son will like it here not only because of its education but because here he will be accepted for who he is."

-0-0-0-

She stopped running finally. Turning to glare at her chaser, she demanded "I didn't steal any of your bananas, NOW STOP FOLLOWING ME YOU BIG APE!"

The beast eyes became sorrowful as he responded to her insult. "Done to death by slanderous tongue Was the Hero that here lies" alas I have been confused for mankind's brother so many times I must say I have grown used to it. Still it hasn't been my favorite way to be remembered, Ororo gets to be remembered as a goddess yet I will always be the beast. Some people get all the luck."  
Seeing what she before thought to be a gorilla speaks, the young girl drew a gun from underneath her billowing trench coat. "Who sent you? Why were you following me? What do you want? What do you know?" she hissed glaring at beast with her dark hair falling to cover the edges of her brown eyes.  
"Relax Terra,-" beast was cut off by the girl, now identified as Terra.  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"  
"Would you prefer me to call you Long?"  
She didn't object to that name so Beast continued, "Miss Long, my name is Henry McCoy. I work at a school for people like us, mutants." pausing long enough for Long to scoff at his words. Henry continued on "I am offering you a place at this school. We could help you control your gifts, help you understand them. Will you come back with me to my school?"  
Long examined Beast on last time and calmly walked towards him before planting an unexpected punch on a surprised Henry. "That's a negative."  
Before Hank could even try to stop her, she was long gone.

-0-0-0-

"Thank you for meeting with us Ms. Munroe, I hope Kenneth will feel very at home here." Mr. Armstrong said shaking Ororo's hand with a tight grasp. 

"Oh I'm sure he will."

-0-0-0- 

**Remember to send in your ocs!**  
SUBMIT


	2. Searching for students

**It might be sad but this is my longest chapter ever… I am so sorry if I don't write your oc's the right way, if you don't like the way I write them please tell me so I can fix it. KittyPryedOldFan gave me the inspiration to write this, so the story is dedicated to her. The first part you saw in the first chapter so yeah… warning Japanese is in this chapter and the translations are at the bottom of the chapter.**

-0-0-0-

"Well Mr. and Mrs. Armstrong I think he would like it here. We have the state of the art technology and all the classes deal with advanced learning; however, your son's grades are not what earned him a place in this school. As you know, your son is a mutant. Kenneth has a unique ability, and we can teach him how to control it. Make it so he won't be possessed by his power. We want to help your son understand his mutation, but only if you allow us."

-0-0-0-

"Huff, huff, huff."

The figure was panting. She had not been able to outrun anyone before, but then again she had never raced against a beast. She spared a glance behind her only to see that the beast was still on her tail though considerably farther back. Knowing the surroundings better than her predator did make it all a bit easier for her and trickier for him.

-0-0-0-

"How many students do you already have, Ms Munroe?"  
"None, this is actually the first year of schooling in this new branch but Xavier's school for gifted youngsters in New York has taught over 5009 students from the last five years."  
"Why exactly is there another school opening up?"  
"Xavier's is not exactly big enough for more than one hundred students and so far in the last two years they're have been almost double the amount that the school should hold. Here at Xavier's institute for higher learning we are trying to make it so there will be more young mutants educated but they won't have to all go to New York for their chance of education."  
"What exactly is the difference between the Xavier's branch and the school that recently closed down in Massachusetts? Or here from the branch in New York?"

"The difference between Massachusetts academy and Xavier's institute are simply Massachusetts requires money to apply and attended whereas Xavier's receives it's funds by financial supporters like the Worthington Industries or Costa International, Wakanda has also been a generous funder. As for the difference between here and the New York branch, the difference is there will be lesser students here rather than the almost two hundred at New York. I think your son will like it here not only because of its education but because here he will be accepted for who he is."

-0-0-0-

She stopped running finally. Turning to glare at her chaser, she demanded "I didn't steal any of your bananas, NOW STOP FOLLOWING ME YOU BIG APE!"

The beast eyes became sorrowful as he responded to her insult. "Done to death by slanderous tongue Was the Hero that here lies" alas I have been confused for mankind's brother so many times I must say I have grown used to it. Still it hasn't been my favorite way to be remembered, Ororo gets to be remembered as a goddess yet I will always be the beast. Some people get all the luck."  
Seeing what she before thought to be a gorilla speaks, the young girl drew a gun from underneath her billowing trench coat. "Who sent you? Why were you following me? What do you want? What do you know?" she hissed glaring at beast with her dark hair falling to cover the edges of her brown eyes.  
"Relax Terra,-" beast was cut off by the girl, now identified as Terra.  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"  
"Would you prefer me to call you Long?"  
She didn't object to that name so Beast continued, "Miss Long, my name is Henry McCoy. I work at a school for people like us, mutants." pausing long enough for Long to scoff at his words. Henry continued on "I am offering you a place at this school. We could help you control your gifts, help you understand them. Will you come back with me to my school?"  
Long examined Beast on last time and calmly walked towards him before planting an unexpected punch on a surprised Henry. "That's a negative."  
Before Hank could even try to stop her, she was long gone.

-0-0-0-

"Thank you for meeting with us Ms. Munroe, I hope Kenneth will feel very at home here." Mr. Armstrong said shaking Ororo's hand with a tight grasp. 

"Oh I'm sure he will."

-0-0-0-

"How did it go with the Armstrong's?" Beast asked the holographic image of Ororo Munroe. The resident weather witch let a small smile grace her features before answering.  
"Kenneth will arrive the day after next. How did your meeting with Miss Long go?"  
"Ah the lady doth protest too much, and she throws a mean right hook!" as Hank woefully told Ororo his tale, the new x-jet started to grasp height. 

Forge had decided that as it was a new school he should be able to make the new jet with a few, well he called them adjustments. Not even Reed Richards would have been that daring, but Forge was still only about twenty-three even if he had been trapped in middle verse for twenty years.

"Before you come back to the institute, can you drop by the airport? A new student will be meeting you there."  
Henry was brought out of his reverence as he heard Ororo's instructions. Nodding he asked,  
"Who is this student?" with a small smile Ororo looked at her long time comrade.  
"Her father sent her here from Japan. Her name is Yuna Lane; a man whom her father employs will escort her. I  
think you'll like her," catching Henrys confused expression she added,  
"She's blind."

-0-0-0-

"ここで、この学校、ミスターリンですか?"

"それはワシントンで車線を欠場です"

"あなたは玲ミスター感謝"

Yana intertwined her fingers trying to picture what this school could look like. She missed her sister; Yukina always knew how to describe things to her. Sighing, Yana tried to sit herself in a more comfortable position; well being on a plane for thirteen hours and thirty-four minutes was not exactly a joy ride, especially being blind.

"我々はに着陸される車線を欠場"

"ありがとう" Yana sighed again she did not like Mr. Ling he was too quite, too unimaginative.

When Yana stepped into the American airport, the sound hit her like a welcoming committee. A small smile flickered on her face. It stayed there as she and Mr. Ling made their way through the crowd ling directing on where to step.

"Ah you must be Miss Lane! Hello, my name is Henry McCoy I am a teacher at Xavier institute higher learning if you'll come with me." Henry examined the young girl hiding behind a tall Japanese man in a business suit.

"You are Mr. McCoy of Xavier?" the man said in broken English.  
"Yes I just said that, you must be miss lanes escort-" Mr. Ling started to walk away not bothering to say Farwell.

"Ah? Well I guess we should be going then Yuna. How is your English?" Beast took her luggage one arm still looking after Mr. Ling.  
" I speak English little." she hesitantly responded.  
"That's okay Ororo knows Japanese shell help you learn English. So what exactly is your mutation?" Taking the luggage into the jet, Hank looked over at her wondering what she could do.

"Pardon?" following the footsteps Yuna was able to set herself upon a chair near the front of the jet.  
"What is your power?" Henry started up the engine and stared up in the air before looking back at Yuna.  
"Power? Umm uh, realistic dreams in mind." Yuna started to run her hands over the seat to get a better feel of where she was.  
"So you can make people see things, illusions." The rest of the plane ride passed in silence.  
-0-0-0-  
"Hello you must be Yuna I am Ororo Munroe I will be your head teacher here at Xavier's." Ororo knew the line so well it practically rolled off her tong when she met new people. Unfortunately most of the time, the people she met were mutants. Not only had the humans distanced themselves from mutants but also other hero's would see them as threats not allies.  
Ororo was so caught up in her thoughts that she almost didn't catch Yuna's greeting. Smiling at the young girl, she offered her a bit more information on the school, telling her that she would enjoy it here and so on. The young girl had a interesting power. It wasn't unheard of but humans would consider her dangerous; group her in with the telepaths, think that she would be able to steal their thoughts and secrets. They were however wrong Yuna, could cause no physical harm; at least not directly. No her gifts were completely mental.  
Soon enough Ororo heard herself saying, "Why don't I show you to your room? I think you'll like it it's been designed just for you?"

"Hai, tank you." the woman seemed nice. When she was talking about how she would like it here, she seemed sincere. Clicking her tong Yuna followed Ororo silently wondering how the room had been designed.

Then like a blast, Yuna could well not see clearly but she definitely knew where everything was. For the first time in her life Yuna didn't need any to describe anything to her, she didn't need to touch anything either. There was a bed in the farthermost corner of the room! Opposite that, there was a desk and chair. A dresser was standing tall beside the desk, a small shelf just above the desk.

"Using the sonar technique, we were able to design a room that would be suitable for you. You see, there are holes in the furniture that capture and magnify the echoes you use to see. Hopefully by this time next month you will be able "see" the whole institute and not just your room." Yuna had turned to the sound of Ororo's voice; once the echoes had stopped, the room had disappeared.

Deciding that the young girl probably did not understand half of what she had said Ororo decided to repeat it in Japanese. "我々ができる適切なあなたのためになる部屋を大幅に削減するが ソナー技術を使用してあなたが参照してください、そこにキャプチャしてご覧に使用してエコーを拡大の穴があります。この時うまくいけば、来月することがで  
きない"となります参照してください"全機関だけでなく、お部屋"

Yuna smiled, she already liked it here. They had personalized her room to help her, not many people would take enough time to do that. Really only her sister. And when she was alive her mother and father would help her see, but now...  
"必要になります感謝任意のヘルプ解凍を必要としない。"  
"Hai, if you need any help just call."

-0-0-0-0-

"Ororo! The professor sent us some more possible students I think we should look into them soon." Hank called over his shoulder to Ororo.  
"Hmm? Let me see the email," moving over to Hanks side to see the computer screen.  
"It is not email; it is an electronic connection system." Henry reminded her.

"Call it what you want to me it will always be a fancy version of  
email." giving a small smile to her friend. "I despise having to rely on Charles to find our students."

"About the students?"

"It's late, there are two of us, someone needs to stay here with Yuna and we can't visit all three of them tonight. Why don't we go see them tomorrow."?  
"Of course, however I think we might have to wait until Kenneth arrives as Yuna seems more comfortable around you and no one will let me into their house."  
Considering this Ororo let her eyes wander around the room.  
"Perhaps your right. It would also give Yuna more time to learn English before having to socialize with the other students." walking away from the screen, Ororo took a seat in one of the chairs then looked at Beast.

"There's a surprisingly uprising number of mutants in the United Kingdom. I wonder why?"  
"Well," Henry hesitantly replied. "Ninety-two point one of their populations are Caucasian, perhaps the mutant ex-gene runs more deeply in those of European decent."

"Hmm, perhaps." looking down at the files in front of her flipping through the papers Ororo offhandedly asked, "You're quite sure that Terra will not be joining us?"  
Gingerly lifting a hand to his cheek, Hank was sure that underneath his blue fur there was a bruise forming.  
"Most definitely."

-0-0-0-

Crawling out from the small shaft in the jet Long glanced around. She had to hide herself more thoroughly when the girl came on, damn blind enhanced hearing. Cursing quietly she quickly found the door to the jet and jumped down. Looking around she felt a small pang of pride, after all, it would be her home for the awhile.

-0-0-0-

Hank sat back in the recreational room it had been a lazy day, at least for him. Ororo had been working with Yuna on her English, and Yuna being the only student Hank had a very lazy day. He had done sessions in the danger room, went grocery shopping at the nearest no-frills that allowed mutants, rewired the computer system so only a scientific genius would understand it, then felt guilty about rewiring the computer system and changed it back to the way it was originally.

Personally he couldn't wait for more students to come he was getting tired of living in a house full of estrogens, sure Yuna was much too quiet and shy to be considered annoying, no when he compared her to Tabitha she was very toned down. And Ororo had never been one of those women, but still he had been living in this house with two females, another male wouldn't be too much to ask for.

"Henry!" Ororo's voice called not urgent but obviously important. "Kenneth will be here soon! Are you ready?"  
Pulling himself up from his spot on the couch Twinkie, wrappers started to litter the floor. 

"Of course I am!" he called back to her. Unfortunately, just a moment later Ororo appeared in the doorway with Yuna at her heel. Giving him a disapproving look, Ororo let the winds sweep up the wrappers and had them land swiftly in the garbage. 

"You really shouldn't be eating those things they're bad for your health. "

"Kitty's cooking is bad for my health yet you always encourage me to eat it!" Hank defended. Having guessed what the argument was about Yuna giggled slightly.  
Shaking her head Ororo replied, "It's good for her self-esteem. Now come."  
Kenneth's parents said they were going to drop him off at noon." Hank followed them still mumbling about Kitty's cooking.

-0-0-0-0-

"Kenneth, welcome!" Ororo said with a serene smile. It had always amazed Kenneth at how sincere she could be, granted he had only met her once before but still.  
"Good morning ma'am. How are you on this lovely day?"

Laughing at the boy's attempts at being polite and charming. She politely responded,  
"I am fine, thank you for asking. May I introduce you to Miss Yuna Lane our only other student here? Yuna has the ability to create illusions in the mind." Yuna who was still somewhat hiding behind Ororo gave a small shy smile and a little wave.  
"And of course you know Henry. Yuna why don't you show Kenneth to his room?"  
Kenneth noticed the surprised look that appeared on both Henry's and Yuna's faces. Then he noticed that Yuna's eyes were hovering just above his forehead.  
"Um- of course Ms. Ororo. Please follow me." clicking her tong Yuna started to lead the way to his room across the building from hers.

"Why do you make that sound with your tongue?" Kenneth felt a little rude asking her but was very curious as to why.  
"I am um- blind I, uh- do this because, umm- it helps me know where things  
are." Yuna's English had gotten much better from the two days of learning  
with Ororo.  
"Oh" feeling rather awkward Kenneth tried to start another conversation. "So uhh- when did you get here?"  
Ignoring Kenneth's question. She simply stated, "We're here."

"Uhh, thanks." there was another long awkward pause that was ended when Henry appeared and asked the two to follow her.  
"I'm sorry for asking you here so suddenly but this is rather important and we've had to wait a few days already." Henry said leading them out of Kenneth's room and started to lead them into the planning room, Ororo was waiting there in her uniform with a few files in her hands.  
When she saw them enter the room, she smiled. "I'm sorry for interrupting you from your unpacking but we just had to let you know that we would be leaving for a few hours to find some more potential students."  
Yuna bit her lip at hearing this but stayed quite. Kenneth however did not have that talent. "We're going on a mission already? I don't have a costume but I guess you have one for me already! So who's team leader? What's my codename?" the boy could not contain his excitement.  
Ororo and Hank exchanged glances. Then Henry said softly "You misunderstood Ororo, when she said we she meant myself and her. We had to tell you because you needed to know that we won't be her for a few hours." Kenneth's excited grin slowly faded.

"So no mission? Or costumes?"  
"Perhaps when you have more field experience." Ororo gave him a small, understanding smile.  
"Not even a team leader?" he said frowning.  
"Well since you two are the first students you may decide who between the two of you the leader is." Henry smiled not really thinking much of it seeing as the leader could always change in the future.  
"I can't lead team! I'm-I'm blind!" Yuna gasped that she was even considered to lead the new team,  
"So I guess that-" Kenneth started but was interrupted by a young girl walking through the door.

"I am the new leader." Long sneered at Kenneth. Letting her long dark hair fall over her shoulders.

"Who are you?" Kenneth demanded at the same time a surprised Beast  
exclaimed "Miss Long! What are you doing here?"

"I stalked you to here. I'm joining the X-men." her simple yet strange explanation had the whole room gawking at her.  
" But if you wanted to join why you didn't just-?" Henry started.  
"Actually, GO with you? Simple I'm not stupid." Ororo stared at the  
girl. Surely, she did not mean if she had, went with Henry something would've happened? Ororo was about to question her but before she was able to ask Kenneth questioned her "What makes you think you could lead the X-men?" the smirk never left her face but it seemed to grow a bit more sadistic  
. "I'm already master of fighting techniques so it just makes sense. Surely, you don't actually think YOU should be leader. You don't know how to survive out there."

"We have to go Henry I've made appointments with the families. Miss  
Long are you going to-"  
"No."  
"Okay then let's go."

-0-0-0-

**Translations**

**Yuna and Mr. Ling's conversation part one**

**Yuna: Now where is this school, mister Ling?**

**Mr. Ling: It is in Washington miss Lane.**

**Yuna: Thank you mister Ling.**

**Yuna and Mr. Ling's conversation part two**

**Mr. Ling :We are landing soon miss Lane.**

**Yuna: Thank you.**

**Ororo and Yuna's conversation**

**Ororo:** **Using the sonar technique, we were able to design a room that would be suitable for you. You see, there are holes in the furniture that capture and magnify the echoes you use to see. Hopefully by this time next month you will be able "see" the whole institute and not just your room.**(its just a repeat of what she said in English.)

**Yuna: Thank you. I do not need any help to unpack.**

***Hai means yes. **

**Sorry for the Japanese (I used a online translator so if you actually know how to speak the language I am sorry for any wrong character thingies) but if she just came from Japan then I think that she should speak Japanese. I KNOW Storm speaks Japanese but don't know if Hank does so that is why Ororo is teaching Yuna English. Three more characters will appear in the next chapter, if you do not see your oc do not fear all oc's WILL appear, but they wont all be main characters. Yeah I just realized that I have two oc's named Kale…yeah. Please tell me what you think of my writing your oc's, I don't want to write them wrong. **

**Unfortunately, Yuna does not belong to me she belongs to ****Mysterious Bluerose****, and the Xmen belong to marvel or Disney or wherever they're from now… **

**Kenneth and Long do however belong to me! ;D**


	3. training

**Thank you to kittyprydeoldfan for giving me the insparation to write this. Please tell me what you think of me writing your character I want to write them the right way… enjoy chapter two.**

"Mr. O'Donnell I realize that you have a predicament, sending Jacinta to Xavier's has many advantages; she will be able learn and grow in a neutering environment. Not to mention that she will-"

"Ms. Munroe, Mr. McCoy does Jacinta have a scholarship ta dis school?" Mr O'Donnell seemed like a keen man, one who would not waste his time with sugar-coated facts.

"No, Xaviers though it is a private school does not require any entrance fee, we will however take any students who want to go their to learn about themselves." Ororo eyed orphanage curator. He didn't seem too fond of mutants but he had let them in, really he wasn't that bad.

"She's a good kid. Never had any family come callin' nah, no one ever called. She's been here er whole life. Had tah keep'er away from da'others once dey found out." the man paused, as if talking to much would make them want to leave her here. "Yer gonna take er, right?"

"Yes if she wants to come then we will uh- as you call it " take her"" Henry replied confused at where this was going.

"Den you have tah adopt er." Mr. O'Donnell stared at the two mutants expecting a bit of a reaction, he got none. Ororo looked at him quite calm,

"With all due respect Mr. O'Donnell we have had situations like that before, I am willing to become Jacinta's legal guardian. Actually by adopting her we are probably helping you as much as we are helping her,"

"Wha-?" Henry and Ororo shared a small smile.

"You said yourself that you had to keep her away from the other children. May we meet Jacinta?"

"Yeah sure she'll be in soon." Mr. O'Donnell glared at Ororo for her last comment but didn't mention any thing. The next few moments passed in silence as they waited for Jacinta to arrive. The door soon creaked open to reveal a young women; no older than 17, with red hair falling just past her shoulders.

"You called fer me Mr. O'Donnell?" catching sight of the two mutants she gave a small friendly smile but her eyes showed shock and intriguement.

"Hello, my name is Ororo Munroe this is Henry McCoy we are here to offer you a position at our school." the small smile grew bigger and started to reach her eyes.

"So Jacinta, would like to attend our school?" Henry could already see where this was going and knew that soon he would be calling the institute to tell them to prepare at least one room.

"When can I go?" Jacinta asked looking excited and a bit relived.

"Child you can come with us tonight but you must be packed soon, why don't you leave us to discuss this."

"Sure okay, I'll be right back." leaving the adults Jacinta went to go pack her belongings.

"She seems rather optimistic." Hank stated. Mr. O'Donnell looked sadly over his shoulder

"She's strange dat way, good kid dough. Ye have tah sign a few papers 'fore you can take 'er. Cause she's mutate we ant really responsible for er so it's easier teh take'er."

"That's terrible!" Ororo exclaimed, appalled at the fact.

"Freaks'er illegal aliens in Ireland. S'law." the man growled. "Ah only tolerate Red cause ah've known er since she was in diapers."

-0-0-0-

Jacinta looked out the window of the jet watching her home pass by, memories started to swarm through her head; Ana and her playing with dolls when she was only five, Sean asking her to dance at the annual orphanage dance when she was sixteen, only a year later both of them abandoned her at the store when she made a local owner scream at a rude customer who had insulted her, all of her other so-called friends trying to kill her when they found out that she was a mutant.

"Child? I hope you don't mind that we have to see a few more mutants today." Ororo glanced at the younger woman with concern. "Jacinta is somthing wrong?"

Wiping the look of frustration off her face Jacinta put on a smile. "Nope! Call me red Kay? Everyone does!"

With a small understanding- maybe too understanding- smile Ororo responded "You might have noticed but I am not everyone."

-0-0-0-

"At least one room."

Ororo had just walked into the other room to talk to Jacinta, so Henry decided to call the mansion to see how they were doing and if they were still alive. He didn't fully trust Long, nor did he think the others trust her.

"I didn't break anything, or kill anyone." Long seemed to be able to read minds even though Henry knew that her physic ability was practically nonexistent.

"We still have to visit two more hou-"

"I know."

"Well then how is ever-"

"fine."

"Ma-"

"No."

"Wh-"

"The girls studying and the idiots still moping."

"Well then I guess I won't-"

-Click-

Henry sat back in his seat turning the phone off, honestly talking to the girl you would think that she could just have the conversation with herself. Glancing at the co-ordinates of the jet. The next stop, Scotland.

-0-0-0-

"I don't see why you are the leader of the x-men, you're a GIRL!"

Kenneth grumbled glaring at Long.

"Shut up. You're annoying." Long had a gun out and was cleaning it; taking out the bullets and placing them on the table, just in arms

reach.

"No way you're what thirteen? I am the oldest so -"

"I am fifteen six months and two weeks! Besides I'm the team leader you are just a useless pawn." glaring at the older boy as though he had killed her most precious person."And don't bother responding you'll just say something that pisses me off more."

"Uh- Miss Long? Perhaps ready the room?" Yuna moved her head downwards as to let her hair fall in front of face.

"Get two rooms ready. It'll be easier." looking out the window Long stared at the forest surroundings. "You two get the rooms ready."

Silence found its way into the room as Long left. Having Long and Kenneth in the room at the same room had tension and arguments. Now there was just awkwardness.

"So uh why don't we start getting the rooms ready?" Kenneth tried to cover up the awkward silence with an awkward question.

"O-of course Kenneth." Yuna stared at the air above Kenneth's head as though too scared to look at him directly, yet she still followed his footsteps into the hall.

-0-0-0-

Walking into a room wasn't hard. Going through the files wasn't hard. Stealing the files wasn't hard. Hacking the computer when you can see the future wasn't hard. Well it wasn't supposed to be. Long glared at the computer, she was honestly considering putting a bullet straight through the damn thing. About five files sat in her lap all about the mutants that were students or "potential students". Five was good, but she needed to know about the others that would be coming in the next month or so. She had figured out that they use email to send the information about the students when she heard the "teachers" complain about it. What was her name again? Oreo? No, but it sure did sound like it...

She wanted to know about the others. If they were useful she should make them her allies, if not... Well she did have many bullets. A picture of the idiot who thought he was a leader entered her mind. No she wouldn't kill anyone, at least not if the only reason to kill them is because they so freaking annoying. Finally she gained entrance to the computer. It was a damn stupid password too; whose password is ever TwInKeS? Probably the gorilla. Quickly she found a file about the mutants at the other schools, printing them off, she started to search the engine for more mutants. Finding a few, Brotherhood, Acolytes, Hellfire, Xmen, Xforce, Excalibur.

With a satisfied smirk she started to print off the other files. Logging off, she quickly turned the room to its original state as to make it look as if no one had been there. The others would be looking for her soon, and then the white haired woman would be calling and telling them to set up another room. Hoping that they could fit in a training exercise before they came back meant that they would have to have everything prepared for the new students.

-0-0-0-

"What does she think we are? Maids?" Kenneth was grumbling as he and Yuna had just finished preparing two rooms and there was Long sitting on the couch just looking out the window. It wasn't hard setting up a room, but still. As they grew closer to Long they saw that she had a bag of baseballs beside her. Where she found them nobody could guess, as no one knew the combination to get down stairs.

"You wanted a costume." getting up Long started to walk to the elevator. Unsure what to do Yuna followed her.

"Come." a quick command made Kenneth drag his feet and follow them to the elevator.

-0-0-0-

"Whit dae ye meen me brudhas a mutan?"

"Anna! Whit's appening? Hoer ye?" a young man came out from a door leading to the taverns kitchen.

"Hello my name is Ororo Munroe, this is Henry McCoy we have come to offer you a place at our school."

"Yer School? Whit's ih fower?" the man looked at Ororo not sure whether or not to believe that the furry gorilla was a person.

"People like us. Mutants." Henry answered, glancing at the clock above the bar.

"I'm naw a mutan!" he insisted glaring at Henry and Ororo in turn.

"Fallon, you don't need to be afraid of what you are. We won't hurt you." Ororo soothed.

"Fal's naw true,'s it?" Anna asked her younger brother fearful for his answer.

"Will ye ha'me f'it's?" looking at his sister with wide eyes. Anna smiled at her brother their father had died just two years ago and momma died five years before him. Now it was only the four of them herself Fallon, Jayson and Marianna. How could he possibly think that she would just abandon him? Their familey was small and every one of them was presious to her. She had a hard time getting them through the months but she was still in charge. Sensing that they would probably need more time to figure out the whole mutant thing Ororo spoke up. "Why don't I give you our card and if you want to contact us just phone us. You will always be accepted at Xaviers, please remember that." handing him the card Ororo and Hank walked out of the small tavern.

-0-0-0-

"Why are YOU conducting training?" Kenneth glared at Long hoping that she would falter underneath it. Not answering his question she looked at the two teens standing in front of her. Both wearing semi-identical outfits, she had just grabbed plain black spandex uniforms with shoulder pads with an "X" on them, knowing that they would discard them later she had not spent much time finding them.

"Oomph!" a baseball had found its way into Kenneth's stomach landing him on the ground.

"You're terrible at dodging." stating this Long smirked at him, completely aware that she had thrown the ball amazingly hard. Looking at Yuna she stated "I don't expect you to be good at dodging but you're going to have to be."

Throwing a ball; not as hard but still pretty hard,at Yuna the ball caught her on the thigh as she attempted to dodge it. She did rather well considering she was blind.

"Right then, I'll be throwing these at you each in turn, if you can't dodge these then how could you ever dodge a bullet? And if you can't dodge a bullet then how do you expect to be an xman?" Suddenly Kenneth thought that, that girl could never have a smile that wasn't sadistic. "Right. You you're first."

-0-0-0-

"So? How did it go?" Jacinta asked as she eagerly waited in the jet. Ororo gave a smile while Henry answered "I think that in a few weeks we're going to have another student."

"Tat's great! Where we going next?" Jacinta hopped over to get a seat closer to the controls.

"Why don't we drop you off at the institute and let you and the other students get acquainted?" Ororo suggested.

"Nah tanks I want tah see more of teh world. Me never been outside of Ireland I wanna come wit ye."

"You'll be staying in the plane." confused as to why she would want to stay in a plane for another at least three hours.

"Sure but den I can say tat I went dere." Jacinta replied knowingly. Allowing this excuse Ororo set the co-ordinates to the next area where a young mutant girl would be.

"So where are we goin'?" Jacinta insisted on getting her answer.

"India, to see a Miss PaavaiRagan." Henry responded as they were blasting off into the air.

"What con she do?" The topic of other mutants highly interested her.

"She can manipulate her molecules to make a carbon copy-" Henry started but didn't finish as Ororo had just interrupted him and made it all easier to understand by summing it up

"She can duplicate herself."

"Oh."

-0-0-0-

"Why can't we throw the balls at you? Surely you can't dodge them." Bruised and grumbling Kenneth glared at Long. Yuna had just finished dodging her round of balls and had done considerably better than him. His words were greeted by yet another sneer and a bin full of baseballs were thrust at him.

"Umm, uh- Kenneth?" Yuna started knowing that this would not end well.

"In a second Yuna!" Ignoring Yuna his eyes were set upon Long with confusion.

"Why not. Maybe you could actually improve that pitiful aim of yours."

"Lets make a little wager. WHEN I hit you I get to be the leader." apparently very confident with his aim he smirked at Long.

"K-Kenneth, I don-" once again Yuna was cut off, this time it was a female voice cutting her off

"And when you don't I'll be glad to watch your pathetic voice snivelling over the fact that you are a useless piece of crap."

"Deal." sticking put his hand, the malicious gleam in his eye told Long that he had no idea what he got himself into.

"Like I'd ever shake your hand!" she snickered.

"Umm, Kenneth-" still trying to talk to him Yuna he decided not to ignore her anymore." What, Yuna?"

"Y-you just made a bet a-against a future reader." still stumbling over a few words her words sentenced Kenneth to death.

"How do you know?"

"Umm, while ago I asked Ms. Munroe about you and the others. She told me about your power and about Long power."

"Damn!" he glared at yuna for a moment before asking "Why didn't you tell me earlier?" his question was greeted by a small shrug. Taking a ball out of the bin he carefully aimed and threw it at her. Fast and hard. It was almost sad that not a signal ball hit her, but kind of expected.

-0-0-0-

"Mr Ragan, I am here because of some matters concerning your daughter."

"Vat do you know?" the man was middle age. Ororo had known that Mr. Ragan wasn't fond of mutants so had decided to come in alone. She did not however t expect to be thrown out the first time she mentioned his daughter. It was truly quite insulting. The house was rather large considering the fact that it housed only two people; the doors were painted crimson, the shingles were worn but it was in good condition. The top floor windows were long and narrow, Ororo swore that she saw a girl peeking out from the curtains. Circling the house to the back she stared into the windows.

Two girls stood there, they could've been twin sisters but Ororo knew better. Catching there sight she gave a small smile. Hoping that it would be recuperated. It was. Vanishing from the window for a moment Paavai soon reappeared with what looked like a paper airplane. For a few minutes she struggled with opening the window, when she finally succeeded she threw down the paper plane. Catching it quickly Ororo read the contents:

_Hello, my name is Paavai Ragan. I've seen you on the television why are you here?_

Feeling in her pockets for a pen or pencil,Ororo mentally slapped herself for not bringing one. Turning to the window again she motioned for Paavai to throw down a writing utensil. Understanding the message Paavai quickly sent down a pen. Smiling in thanks, Ororo scribbled down a message:

_Hello Paavai,I am Ororo Munroe I came to see if you would be interested in coming to the school in America. However when I approached the topic with your father I was removed from his household. Would you be interested in attending? _

Folding the paper back into a plane, Ororo placed a business card in-between the center folds and let the air carry it back to Paavai. Reading Ororo's word thoroughly and examining the card, Paavai glanced back at Ororo before shutting the window and running out of the room. Sighing Ororo rounded back to the front of the house before turning to the street that would lead to the X-jet.

"Ororo-jee! Ororo-jee! May I come with you?" startled, Ororo jumped when she heard her name.

"Paavai! PAAVAI ! यहाँ वापस इस पल लड़की जाओ! पड़ोसियों आप देखेंगे!" Mr. Ragan was running after his daughter furious that she had gone outside. Paavai had reached Ororo by the time her father had caught up with Her. Glaring at her father she responded in rapid fire Hindu

"नहीं पिताजी! मैं यहाँ यह पसंद नहीं है! जब से मुझे पता चला तुम मेरे जीवन कर रहा है भयानक! मैं दुखी नहीं करना चाहता! मुझे उनके साथ जाना है, कृपया!"Glancing at his daughter with an unreadable expression Mr. Ragan turned on his heel and retreated back into his home.

-0-0-0-

"Ha! Anter win! Wow ye really bad at tick tack toe, you overtink it too much." Jacinta had decided to drag Henry in to a game of tic tack toe, it seemed as though either Jacinta was very good at it or Hank was very bad.

"I find me self bored." Jacinta sighed she glanced around the room. "Ye should let me go outside fer awhile!"

"I suppose, just for a moment right?"

"Sure of course!"

"And we will be back before Ororo comes, correct?"

Henry glanced at Jacinta's nodding figure before moving to the controls to unlock the hatch. Gleefully Jacinta jumped out of the jet and took in her surroundings. There wasn't much to see at first as the jet had landed in a forest and most forests look the same, but once they had escaped the forest, but once they reached the streets you could see differences in the way Indians lived and the way Americans lived. Jacinta was just about to wander off to examine a flower garden that had been stationed at the foot of a house.

"Henry? Jacinta? I thought you would stay in the jet." Ororo was soon seen with a young girl- Paavai- both were armed with a duffel bag.

"Paavai this is Jacinta O'Mara and Henry McCoy, Jacinta will be studying at Xaviers with you and Henry will be teaching." after exchanging hello's the small group trekked back into the jet; ready to go to Xavier's institute for higher learning.

**Translations**

**Mr Ragan: ****Get back here this minute girl! The neighbours will see you!**

**Paavai: No Daddy! I do not like it here! Ever since you found out you made my life terrible! I want to be happy! I have to go with them! Please daddy!**

**Sorry if the translations are terrible once again online translator, cause I only know nada about Hindu. The accents are probably off too.. Sorry my first time writing an accent so I googled how to write a Scottish/Indian/Irish accent. Once again ALL characters will appear in the story but I just don't want them to appear all at once. The next chapter two or three ocs will appear, plus a special guest or two. If you have not already sent in what your ocs wear (uniform and stuff)please send it in, it actually helps me understand their personality a bit. Please tell me if I am writing your characters wrong, I want to be able to fix it. The bit with Mr. O'Donnell was based of Harry potter 6 when tom riddle met Dumbledore **

**All xmen and marvel people belong to marvel or Disney.**

**Yuna = Mysterious Bluerose( do not fret, Yuna doesn't keep the new mutant uniform)**

**Paavai = X-Chick303**

**Jacinta = Ghostgirl468 **

**Fallon = CloudyNK**

**Long and Kenneth belong to me.(please tell me what you think of them) reviews are always welcomed! Actually I don't care if they are positive I just love seeing my email be full.**


	4. new people

**a week early, I know please don't kill me! Thanks Much to Kittyprydeoldfan for everything! Please review :D and again sorry for the early update. **

They would be arriving in fifteen minutes. Really it wasn't that much time to look over the files, but she was curious and she would get away with it. Long had sent the others to go freshen up (well no she told them to get out of her sight.) before the two girls came. She had a distinct feeling that she wouldn't like wither of them, yet they would be on her team so she had to train them opened the nearest file, Yuna Lane, looking down it she skipped to the powers and weaknesses. Powers, illusions, so the girl can create illusions. Long silently thought. Weakness, self conscious, She knew that, blind, she knew that to! Honestly this girl should have been more discrete about her weakness! Her powers, no that was different, Long would've guessed that it was something less telepathy it wasn't that she didn't know that the girl would be useful, but she wasn't actually a fighter, no the girl was someone who would be happier on the sidelines; or away from the whole thing. That would have to change. She would be useful in battle as a distraction, but if she didn't learn how to fight, she would be benched a lot.

Next file, she didn't even bother opening it. It was Longs, sure that she knew everything about herself Long placed it on the side with Yuna', Armstrong... Who's Kenneth? There was a Kenneth at the school?

For a moment long stared at the paper before realizing that Kenneth was "that sulking idiot". Knowing that she would take pleasure in finding out his weaknesses, Long quickly slid her eyes down to that section. Weakness, Kenneth can not posses any thing that has a soul, his power is literally bringing inanimate objects to life. When he brings them to life his soul is taken apart, one bit at a time. His power will eventually kill him. So that was why she felt no need to be nice to him, he was useless. At least Long felt that let her mind drift towards the new mutants that were coming; they would be here in three minutes. Stuffing the files underneath her pillow, she went to go "tell" the other two that they were here.

-0-0-0-

"Sure can't wait til we get dere, ah wonder who me roommate t'is?" Jacinta exclaimed upon seeing the mansion standing out from the green of the surrounding forests. Quietly smiling Ororo looked at the two young girls already bonding over the fact that they were picked up on the same day.

"Actually, you will each get private rooms." Henry announced from the front of the jet.

"Awww! Tat takes out all de fun outa it!" Jacinta exclaimed looking thoroughly downcast. Paavai was still gazing at the mansion as they landed. It was a huge house, white like the other mansion in New York, but this institute was more detailed in the appearances. The pool in the back was larger, and the new institute could hold over four hundred students in the main building (in the underground section it could hold another three hundred.)

When Ororo had told the two of them to take their bags and exit the plane the two girls had jumped at the idea. Looking around as they followed the teachers to the lobby where there were two people waiting for them.

"Ms Munroe Mr. McCoy, welcome back." even though his polite tone no one

Missed the bruises covering his arms, or how he winced every time he

Moved. It was rather unnerving for Jacinta and Paavai to see a fellow student hurt one their first day there. Both were wondering weather or not to start running.

"Kenneth! What happened? Yuna, are you hurt as well? Where's Long?" Ororo exclaimed rushing over to Kenneth and examining his arm.

"Yuna's not as hurt as I am. Long doesn't hate her." Kenneth spit out, glaring at the ceiling.

"Umm- Miss Long said she didn't need to uh- be here when the others arrived." Yuna's soft voice told actual the conversation with Long went more like this, "You two get of you lazy asses and in the lobby. The others are arriving."

"Aren't you coming? After all you-"

"Why the hell would I need to see more damn idiots I'll have to put up with them later." Yuna was just too polite to repeat the words. Lips pursed Ororo glanced back to ceiling before telling Yuna and Kenneth to escort Paavai and Jacinta to their rooms. While they were walking to the dormitories the conversation wasn't as awkward as it was when it was just Yuna and Kenneth, granted Yuna didn't say much but that was made up by the other three joining in a livid conversation.

"Who's Long?" Paavai asked curious of the girl whom had popped up earlier.

"Ah she's this crazy psycho girl who likes throwing baseballs at us REALLY hard. What are your powers?"Jacinta smiled hoping to impress the others. "Sure, Ah -"

-0-0-0-

Jacinta O'Mara. Can control others actions and speech. It is suspected that with mutants she may be able to control their powers. Damn, she would actually have to make sure this one was on her side, and know how to fight. It is unknown weather or not she can control telepaths who have guarded minds. "She can't break firewalls. Not ones in the mind." Long had to say it out loud just to make it official.

-0-0-0-

Kenneth let out a low whistle. Another person who could possess things.

Well she could possess people, not thing. "What about you Paavai? You a possessor to?" Paavai smiled graciously at Kenneth before answering. "I can make copies of myself."

-0-0-0-

Carbon copies. She could make an army, although it would only be useful if they knew how to cause harm. She would have to learn how to fight. The original would have to stay in safety or the army would disappear. And if there were too many enemies they would be overpowered. If there was only one normal powered or above average mutant they wouldn't need her powers. Hell the clone kid would still be considered an important member of the team, even if Long couldn't find her powers that impressive. The other mutant that they went to find, what was his name? Kenneth? No that was the other person, what was his name? Ah well names aren't important anyways. Well this guy was an empathic. Great now she had to be more guarded, something told Long that he wouldn't be the only one. Honestly empaths were as bad as telepaths probably even worse, Long

Decided as she knew that she could protect herself against telepaths.

Long glanced over the files she had already read and her hand flew over to a red pen. Soon the papers were detailed in ink.

-0-0-0-

"Well the students seem to be getting along, most of them anyways."

Hank glanced over at his comrade; Ororo had been going over some small details on their lesson plans for the next day.

"Yes they are all bright, I just hope that they will not be controlled by there powers." There was silence for a few moments as both Beast and Storm were focused on their work.

Then a robotic voice interrupted the scratching of their pens. -Professor Charles Xavier would like to speak with you- the teachers shared a glance before looking up at the computer screen.

"Hello Charles, how have you been?"

"Quite good actually we miss you two though."

"That's comforting to know." Ororo smiled at the thought of the other institute, she truly missed it there.

"Well I suppose that we should cut straight to the chase Charles, what did you call for?" Henry glanced at the screen with concern showing in his eyes.

"Yes of course, I have been aware of your, shall we call them needs and I completely agree with you. You can't depend on us to supply you with students forever; tomorrow at noon I along with Jean, Logan, Natasha and forge, will arrive to start to build a cerebro into Higher Learning. Also Jocelyn Shaw will be coming with us; her parents feel that she should attend a school closer to home, so they are sending her here for a few months before they make the final decision to whether or not to transfer her from Gifted Youngsters to Higher Learning."

"Jocelyn? Oh, as much as I miss her Charles, I simply cannot see her not attending Gifted Youngsters." Ororo said.

"I know Ororo, but it is her parents wish so we must coincide." Professor Xavier sighed; he was tired with running the schools but very pleased that not all mutants lived in fear. "You have quite a few students now don't you?"

Henry smiled, "Yes now we have five, and another will be arriving within the week, I suppose that is why you are coming with Jean?"

"Bright as ever Henry, yes that is why Jean is coming, as well as you will need someone to operate cerebro." Charles paused "unfortunately we will need Natasha for a while longer, I can't go about giving you all my best teachers!"

-0-0-0-

"I love pancakes!" Kenneth exclaimed as he entered the kitchen and saw the table covered with flat cakes, suspecting that Ms. Munroe had prepared breakfast; he quickly started filling his plate with them. He was half way through his pile when he heard footsteps and voices coming closer to the kitchen. Paavai and Jacinta, those two had formed a sort of bond, it was probably because they had been gathered together. Kenneth stopped eating to listen to there conversation,

"I don't really tink tat I'm a cat lover I find meself more of a dog person."

"How could you not love cats? There so fluffy and shiny!"

"Dere to prissy, dey tink everyting is aboot deem." the voices were coming nearer; they would be there in moments. Kenneth picked a whole pancake up on his fork getting ready to eat it, but before he could get a bite in his eyes found a spider making its way down to his plate. Jumping out of his seat and flailing his arms around his head he let out a scream. Almost a second later another scream rather higher pitched, this one wasn't caused by a spider, no this one was caused by an object flying into Jacinta's face.

"Arrgh! What was that?"

"Red! Oh gosh, what happened? Is that a pancake?" both Paavai and Jacinta turned on Kenneth, who looked downwards embarrassed before motioning to the spider that had set itself on the table and was now crawling over the thrown plate. Silence ran over the room as Paavai tried to help Jacinta clean up.

-Click, click, click-

Yuna entered the room noticing the silence. It was horrid, the silence made it harder to see with but easier for her to use echoes.

"Umm, k-Kennth? You here?" knowing that people were in the room she called out to him as she knew him best.

"Watch out Yuna, he may try to shove a pancake in your face!" Paavai seethed.

"Uhh, Pardon?" Yuna turned to Paavai voice.

"It's nothing Yuna." Jacinta said whilst glaring at rest of the meal passed in near silence as Paavai and Jacinta would sometimes share a few words, trying to include Yuna whenever possible.

"Students!" Henry said entering the kitchen "today you'll have your first official training exercise," ignoring a few moans Beast continued "If you go back to your room you will find a box, in it is your new uniform; they are specially made to suit you for your

powers. Meet me in the court yard in half an hour."

-0-0-0-

Kenneth stared at the uniform that was laid out on his bed. It was like the uniform long had thrown at his head but without the shoulder pads. And this one had knee high leather boots and gloves that reached up to his elbows; both were a bright shade of orange. He stroked the tender creases where it had been folded. Kenneth felt like part of the team -the xmen- for the first time. Picking up the cloth he let it's sent overcome him before remembering that he had to be in the courtyard soon. Still in a daze, Kenneth started to change.

-0-0-0-

Yuna ran her hands down the cloth. From its soft, stretchy fibbers she could guess that it was spandex. There was a rather hard shell like object around the chest and elbows; the texture was smooth, no small bumps or anything. Clicking her tongue a few more times she realized that there were objects near the foot of her bed. Crouching down to pick them up she found out that they were ankle length boots made out of the same shell like material as the chest plate. Beside the boots was a small box, big enough to fit a pendant. Opening the box Yuna found a note written in miss Lane,We have made an earpiece that will enhance the echoes you hear we are unsure how well it will work but hopefully you will be able to use it as though you can overwhelmed her as she marvelled at the thought that they had been kind enough as to design something like this for her.

-0-0-0-

Jacinta stated at herself in the mirror, the deep blue of her uniform clashed beautifully with her curly red hair. There was a red stripe that went around the middle, protruding from underneath the stripe was a skirt made of uneven strips; in both red and blue. Honestly she reminded herself of a fairy without the wings. Turning around to see her costume from the back for the millionth time, she heard her friend

"Father would kill me if he saw me wearing something like this!"

"No father would've killed us when he found out we were a mutant!"

"No he wouldn't! We're his only daughter!"

"So? He hates mutants."

"Remember when we got our nose pierced?"

"He nearly fainted!"

"No he was about to turn explode!"

"SHUT UP! You're so annoying!"

"That would mean your annoying,"All of the about six clones disappeared to Jacinta's laughter; taking a good chunk of Paavai's patience with them.

-0-0-0-

"ah yes, we're all here. We can star the exercise l," Henry said clapping his hands together.

"Um, mister McCoy? Is Long goin ta be 'ere? Ah wanted ta meet er." Jacinta asked looking at hank meaningfully beside her Paavai nodded.

"Uh, no she won't be joining us today, but I'm sure you'll meet her soon." when Henry has told her about the training she had thrown a chair at him and told him not to bother her. Thankfully she missed.

"Before we start I might as well tell you that there will be a few visitors from gifted youngsters. Please be on your best behaviour."

"Xavier institute for gifted youngsters? The one in New York?

"Hoo's comin?"

"Is professor x coming?"

Ignoring the questions beast pulled out a Frisbee. "For this exercise there will be partners. You will be trying to keep the Frisbee away from the rival team. You will NOT use powers, is that clear?" watching the four teens nod in agreement, Hank was satisfied with getting his message through to them " the pairs will be as followed, Jacinta and Kenneth, Paavai and Yuna, ready? Begin!" with that Beast threw the Frisbee into the far away.

"Yuna! Left! It's to your left!" Paavai shouted as Yuna had paused after the Frisbee was thrown. Acknowledging Paavai's instructions, Yuna set off to her was in the lead with Paavai at his heel and Jacinta not far behind. Yuna was farther behind, more off to the right following the echoes. Kenneth reached the Frisbee first scooping it up. He had just enough time to through it to Jacinta before being tackled by Paavai."Got it!" screamed Jacinta running backwards from the two who were still wrestling on the ground."Yuna!" Paavai managed to shout, as she was still being held down by Kenneth. Yuna ran up behind Jacinta who was laughing unguarded. She hadn't worried about Yuna because Yuna was blind and wouldn't prove much of a threat. But they didn't know about her eat Jacinta by surprise Yuna managed to steal the Frisbee at about the same time Paavai had freed herself from Kenneth.

-0-0-0-

"this is their first training session?" Charles asked Ororo. The limo had just pulled up and left six people on the door step.

"This is their first official training session. Apparently one of the students got it in her head that they needed to be able to dodge bullets." Ororo explained. There would have been silence had Logan not grunted "smart kid.""Well shouldn't we start on cerebro? Or do you want me to fix the danger room?""The danger room isn't broken!" Ororo exclaimed very much afraid of what forge would do to it. Sensing Ororo's alarm Charles added

"we only need you to help set up cerebro.""Natasha why don't you take Jocelyn over to the court yard, I'm sure you'll want to see Henry. The rest of us can go to the lower levels so you can start on cerebro.""You and Mr. McCoy make such a cute couple! I can't wait until you two get married!" Jocelyn gushed as she walked with the older woman to the courtyard.

"We aren't engaged. Beside we're taking it slow. We don't want to rush into anything, and marriage is a big step." Natasha replied a flush running over her face."Rush into anything? You've been together for three years! I mean look at Scott and Jean, they acted the exact same as before, minus the whole Phoenix thing.""Josie please just stops talking about this now.""Fine." Jocelyn said with a smile but knew that her teacher wasn't listening as she had just hugged the man they had been talking about from behind."Natasha!" Henry gave her a small peck on the lips, "I suppose that everyone's here now.""Yes Ororo is showing them to the basement. How are they holding up?" Natasha said motioning to the- well it used to be four, now it was more like soon as Henry turned his back the four teens started to use their powers. Now Paavai clones were being used as pawns on both sides due to Jacinta. Yuna had Kenneth running from the Frisbee witch was in a massive tug of war between the clones. Jocelyn (who had been watching the game as though it was an interesting television show) found the whole thing hilarious."Ah apparently not as well as I hoped." Beast replied rubbing his

Temple. "Children! Come in there are a few people I want you to meet."The once again four students clambered over to where beast and the

others stood.

"Who're ye?" Jacinta asked the moment she was in hearing range."Students this is Natasha and Jocelyn. Natasha will be a visiting teacher and Jocelyn will be an exchange student. Both are from Xavier's institute for gifted youngsters."Natasha stared at the four teenagers; from the boy's shaggy dirty blonde hair to the dark skinned girl with q nose ring.

"Natasha, Jocelyn this is Kenneth," Hank started to point out the students "on the far right is Yuna right is Paavai last but certainly not least is Jacinta."

Giving a polite smile to each of them Natasha counted four not five students. They were missing one. The group headed back to the mansion. Jocelyn almost immediately striking up a conversation with Kenneth."You're missing one."

"No we aren't, she's just uh how should I put it, anti social."When the group entered the lobby they saw forge, Logan, Professor Xavier, Jean and Long. The latter looked as though she had already insulted most of their visitors."Students," Ororo called out "You have already met Natasha and Jocelyn; let me introduce you to the others. This is Jean Grey Summers she will be staying a while to operate cerebro, Forge, Logan, and professor Xavier." after greetings were exchanged Logan announced that he would meet them all in the danger room."No! I thought I would get a break here!" Jocelyn moaned as the already exhausted teens made their way down stairs, Ororo caught Logan's arm and with a glare said "go easy on them."

-0-0-0-

"your kidding!" every one in the room stared at Jocelyn.

"How could THAT be easy?" Kenneth exclaimed staring at the bruises on his arm."Easy it's Logan his idea of relaxing is watching us being tortured!" Jocelyn started "when I first arrived wolfspane had to-"

"who's wolfspane?" Paavai asked

"wolfspane, oh her real name is Rahne Sinclair; wolfspane is just a code name."

"code name? I tought tat only te main team gets dem."

"Nope! I'm also known as liquid." remembering the thick pink stuff gushing out of her hands during the danger room session all Kenneth could say was, "fits you,""hey this means you don't have codenames doesn't it?" seeing as no one begged to differ Jocelyn continued "oh goody! I love doing this! Who's first?""red you go. Your first." Paavai pulled Jacinta's hand from her seat and waved it in the air.

"Kay ummm," Jocelyn started "what about ghost? Because you posses people and ghosts posses people!"

"Ghosts are dead; I didn't tink tat I died" Red laughed

"fine if you have to be so political." huffed Jocelyn."Spirit. Umm, how is spirit?" Yuna quietly said "it's umm, like ghost but all persons has a spirit."Jacinta considered it for a moment

"I liked it! Me new names now spirit."

"Since Yuna chose Red's name why doesn't she go next?" Paavai volunteered.

"m-me? Umm, no thank-"

"oh come on Yuna! It'll be fun!"

"I-I don't think-"

"nightmare! How about nightmare?"

"Nah she too- well I can't see er as a nightmare meself. What aboot illusions?"

"No that's too plain, it needs more umph!"

"What about dream? It's the opposite of nightmare." Paavai suggested

"Nah I have ta figure out er name t'is only fair." pausing for a second Jacinta glanced at Yuna's unseeing eyes "blind illusion! That'll be yer new name!"Yuna nodded not wanting to disagree with Jacinta. Before Paavai could say anything about her codenames Jocelyn interrupted her. "You're a ditto."

"Why am I a dittle?"

"It's ditto and you just are."

"That's what I said!" Paavai after Kenneth dubbed himself puppeteer claiming he had thought of his name before hand.

**No translations for this chapter! Sorry for the abrupt ending I wasn't sure how to end it.. Gahh Im terrible at keeping my schedule! This is about a week early! Well, next chapter will be in … about three weeks! :D hopefully next chapter Fallon will reappear and two or three more oc will come. All oc's WILL Once again please review! **

**Yuna = Mysterious Bluerose**

**Paavai = X-Chick303**

**Jacinta = Ghostgirl468 **

**Fallon = CloudyNK**

**Natasha=StormyNightengale**

**Jocelyn= cullenflower **

**Long and Kenneth belong to me.**


	5. the fight part one

**Please excuse the shortness of the chapter but I really wanted to make this a cliffhanger thingy… all thanks to kittyprydeoldfan and I don't know when the next chapter will be up but probably in two weeks :D**

Three days had passed since they had started on cerebro. Fallon smith after they had arrived. The students had scheduled lessons; they were being taught history and geography by Ororo, English by Jean, art ,drama and math by Natasha. All the sciences were taught by Henry and Logan handled most of the training sessions. Training wasn't getting any easier, they weren't working well as a team an it didn't help when their self proclaimed "team leader" missed half the classes and danger room and professor Xavier as it appeared Scott could not run the school for more than two days.

Fallon strolled through the lobby, slightly wincing, Jocelyn had brought some muffins to the school saying that kitty had wanted to give them a house warming present. Now he had not known the famous Shadowcat but had heard about her, mostly about what an excellent x man she was but also about her driving and cooking. So the muffins had been given a wide berth. That was until Long had eaten one, not seeing anything wrong with it. Then he and Kenneth had had learnt that she had no taste buds whatever. They had gotten out of the hospital wing the day before. Turning the corner Fallon was suprised to hear voices. He hadn't seen anyone for a few hours.

"It seems two mutant terrorists have attacked Brooklyn bridge while the fantastic four are away and professor Charles Xavier keeps insisting-"Fallon stood eyes not leaving the television screen, not even noticing when Natasha muted it.

"We're going to have to get involved.""I know." Ororo sighed. "Jean can you stay here with the kids?"

"Of course." everyone was still hesitant about letting Jean on the field after the whole Phoenix thing.

"I think they're all in their rooms; Fallon can you gather them?" 

"Ah noe does ladies. Ah met dem on a trip tah Ireland. Let me go wit ya."

"You know these girls kid?" Logan grunted staring at Fallon.

"Dat's Blaise wit de fire de oter one er sister Marina."

There was for a few moments as everyone processed this information finally Ororo asked 

"Will you come with us? It might help if you are there."

"C'mon Ro we can take them easily. We don't need a kid to help us."

"We don't want to hurt them Logan and since they already know Fallon perhaps they will join us."

" I agree with Ororo, we should try to help them." Natasha piped up. A non committal grunt was Logan's answer. -0-0-0-

"Ο πατέραςαυτός είναι ένας από αυτούς! Είμαστε όλοι σε κίνδυνο, αν κάποιος βρίσκει έξω! "«Ο αδελφός σου είναι μέρος αυτής της οικογένειας θα μείνει με αυτή την οικογένεια."«Αυτό το πράγμα δεν είναι ο αδελφός μου! Gene πέθανε πριν από ένα μήνα!"«Εγώ δεν θα έχουν κανένα από που μιλούν στο σπίτι μου! Gene δεν είναι νεκρός!" 

"O patérasaf̱tós eínai énas apó af̱toús! Eímaste óloi se kíndyno, an kápoios vrískei éxo̱! "«O adelfós sou eínai méros af̱tí̱s ti̱s oikogéneias tha meínei me af̱tí̱ ti̱n oikogéneia."«Af̱tó to prágma den eínai o adelfós mou! Gene péthane prin apó éna mí̱na!"«Egó̱ den tha échoun kanéna apó pou miloún sto spíti mou! Gene den eínai nekrós!" 

Gene slumped down his door. His father and sister were screaming again. The focus of their argument was the same as last time, and the time before that. Now all arguments were because of him. Gene ran his fingerless hands down his face. It wasn't his fault he was a mutant, he didn't necessarily want to be one. The screams once again reached his ears.

-0-THREE HOURS AGO-0-

"Why are we here?" six people stood in the mansion garage; five of them were confused.

"Because I told you to be here."

"And why should we listen to you? Paavai asked trying to make sense of the whole thing.

Deciding that because I said so wouldn't cut it, long took a different approach to the question. Ignoring it."Carrot top you and the god of idiots are driving. Don't care how you split your selves up but we need two cars.""That would qualify as avoiding the question." Jocelyn responded doing her best not to think about what would happen if they followed her advice."Damn it! It's a joyride or a excursion or whatever you want to call it now just get in the freaking car!" fear might not have worked for the queen of hearts but it sure as he'll worked for her, after a few arguments that , Paavai and Yuna ended up in one car while Kenneth and Jocelyn rook the other. Long had not entered any, she knew she was unwelcome in both. So before hand she had stolen three sets of keys; two for cars and one for a motorcycle."Where are-""Just follow me."

-0-PRESENT-0-

Fallon watched the institute grow farther and farther away. The small team they had consisted of Storm, Hack, Wolverine and himself. They had left Henry and Jean with the other students."Right. Our object is to bring down the girls without damaging anybody or any property." Ororo said glaring at Logan.

"Feel touched that you care 'Ro."Before Ororo could respond Natasha interrupted them.

"Hey look out the window!"

"What are they doing here?"

"You see them too?" Natasha continued to stare at the bridge.

-0-THIRTY MINUTES AGO-0-

"Keep the civies out of danger get them to stop destroying everything."

"What?" Liquid asked

"Mission objective. Carrot top, idiot, clone girl keep them out of harms way. Gooey and blind girl try to keep them in one place."They barely had a seconds notice before a flame soared over their everyone rolled out of the way (Blind Illusion being pushed out of the way.)"BLAISE!" More explosions could be heard though almost silenced by the thick smoke. Or was it the air? The air wasn't completely clear it was too clear as to not be able to breath because of suffocation.

Bullets flew through the air stopping half an inch before a figure before falling to the ground, useless.

Then the figure started screaming withering on the floor. Yuna standing almost menacingly over the girl, flinching at every scream. Almost a second later a fire erupted behind her. Debris taking her from sight. 

"YU- BLIND ILLUSION!" 

-0-ONE HOUR AGO-0-

"Won't dey find out tat were not at de mansion?" Red asked the other two, her eyes not leaving the road."Nah, I left a few clones around. Told them to say that we're playing a game of mutant hide and seek,"

"Umm, d- do you think they'll believe you?" Yuna asked with her wide eyes staring at the road unblinking.

"We've got to hope don't we?"A short silence interrupted the car before Jacinta tried to cover it up.

"Some how I don't tink dis is de normal way ta de mall, do ye?"

-0-0-0-

**TRANSLATIONS**

**"Papa he's one of them! We are all in danger if someone finds out!"**

**"Your brother is part of this family he will stay with this family."**

**"That THING isn't my brother! Gene died a month ago!"**

**"I will not have any of that talk in my house! Gene isn't dead!"**

**Hey all sorry for those people who do know greek but I don't so I used a translator… please tell me what you think of this chapter, (and my oc's) I understand that the old institute is closer to Brooklyn bridge but they're all.. Out.. In space… or something.. I am still accepting ocs but I think im going to get the ones I already have in first… remember to review!**

**Yuna = Mysterious Bluerose**

**Paavai = X-Chick303**

**Jacinta = Ghostgirl468 **

**Fallon, Blaise, Marina = CloudyNK**

**Natasha=StormyNightengale**

**Jocelyn= cullenflower **

**Gene= Key and Lock**

**Long and Kenneth belong to me.**


	6. the fight part two

**I came with another update! My eternal gratitude to kittyprydeoldfan as with out her there would be no story! A small warning, the translations are underneath , so don't try to find them at the end of the chapter.**

Their argument was too loud; the neighbours overheard and didn't like it.

"Μητέρα;"

Mother? Gene croaked.

"Μητέρα!;! Πατέρα;!;"

Mother! Father?

The dark fumes were keeping him safe from the crowd. For now at least, once the smoke cleared he would have to run. But there was now way he could evade everyone, and he still needed to find his parents.

"ΜΗΤΕΡΑ! ΠΑΤΕΡΑΣ! KATE! Καθένας; Είναι κανείς εκεί;"

MOTHER! FATHER! KATE! Anyone? Is anyone there? Gene's voice was desperate, full of fear for his family. He ran blindly now, needing to find his mother or father. He needed one of them to assure him that they were alright.

"Μπαμπά! Πάπας!"

Papa, papa! whimpers drew gene closer to his sister. He found her shaking their badly burned father, tears streaking down her cheeks.

"Είναι νεκρός;"

Is he dead? he wanted his big sister to hold him and comfort him. Tell him that their father was okay. Mother him like she used to.

"Εσύ! Αυτό είναι όλο δικό σας λάθος!"

You! This is all your fault! Kate had been unaware of Gene's presence until he had spoken.

"Σκότωσες τον αδελφό μου και τώρα έχετε σκότωσε τον πατέρα και τη μητέρα μου! ΔΕΙΤΕ! Δείτε τι έχετε προκαλέσει! ΣΑΣ τέρας!"

You killed my brother and now you have killed my father and mother! LOOK! LOOK At WHAT YOU HAVE CAUSED! YOU MONSTER! Kate threw herself at her brother, hitting every bit of flesh she could. Trying to cause him pain, make him hurt as much she did.

«Βγες έξω! Βγες έξω! Βγες έξω!"

GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT! GEEEEET OUUUT! ARRRRGH! Gene took a few steps back horrified at his sister, then retreated at a run. Needing to get out of the vicinity as fast as he could Gene rushed into a lesser known alley.

-0-0-0-

Spirit stared at the one surrounded by flames. If she concentrated hard enough she could see what the girl was seeing and if she willed it hard enough she could make the flames disappear. The fire was slowly being tamed into a single flame, and then died altogether. Spirit then pulled out of the girls mind.

As soon as she had her own mind back, Blaise's eyes widened. Why had she quieted the flames? She didn't mean to. The others! They were freaks too; one of them hurt her sister another was trying to control her!

"Grrgh!"

Pink goo started to fall around Blaise's feet forming a pool. She pulled one leg up, resistance met her try.

"BLAISE!" Marina pulled herself up from the ground to see her sister covered in pink slime. Marina was able to start towards her sister but didn't reach her due to the force of impact that pushed her to the ground once more.

"GET OFF!"

It seemed that the thing or things that threw themselves at marina was a girl -girls. They were all wearing the same thing; a black suite with a yellow body with dark hair and skin. They would over power her quickly had Marina not been willing to cheat. Now she was very glad that they were overlooking a body of water.

Water slowly rose above Marina's head then showered the bridge with sharp icy slaps of water. Though it hurt like hell it caused no actual harm other than a few bruises in the morning. Unbeknownst to the Ditto's who let go howling in pain.

"BLAISE!" Marina ran towards her sister, sparing Paavai a glance. Stopping before she reached Blaise something caught Marina's eyes. A huge jet landed on the water below. A white haired, dark skinned woman with a black cape flew out of it closely followed by a short man in black, a woman in black and red and Fallon. FALLON? What was he doing here?

"Grrrg!" Blaise was still stuck to the spot by the pink slime. Witch was bad because the strangers in weird clothes were coming closer.

"YUNA!" the brunette with her hair tied back ran towards the wreckage where the torture girl had fallen. What caught her attention was the short man running towards her sister with three knives in each hand. Fire erupted as a wall trying to stop him from getting through.

Wolverine snarled, actually amused by the fact that the kid thought that a few sparks would stop him. He started forward.

"Wait! Dere more protective of each oter den I am of me siblings. Let me talk ta dem." Fallon reached out to the man, hoping he'd agree.

Wolverine looked from Hack, who was tending to an unconscious Yuna to Storm, who was trying to comfort a hysterical Paavai. Then he glanced at the other students who had retreated from the crossfire.

Fire immersed Logan. Almost hot enough to melt the adimantim melded to his bones. Almost. Had it not been for his healing factor he surely would've died.

"Enough!" Storm's voice ran clear, though the wind picked up and thunder could be heard. Rain hit wolverines freshly healed skin; putting out the fire on his head leaving his hair singed. Blaise snarled."MARINA! Rain's water!"

Fallon's eyes widened. Mouthing a quick "sorry" to Marina; a bright purple jet of light hit her in the chest. Illuminating her for a moment before she fell in a dead sleep.A howl of anguish barely left Blaise's mouth before a knife was thrusted under her chin in a threatening manner.

"Look at you all stuck and useless" Long's voice was coming from behind Blaise's ear.

"Try anything and I'll kill you. You wouldn't want to leave your poor sister all alone with us would you?" Blaise growled she didn't like feeling inferior to anyone but the chick with the knife had a point.

"You are welcome to come with us." Storm added.

"We won't hurt you!" Paavai piped up still rather shaken by Marina's earlier attack.

"She's just asleep, your sister" Jocelyn said when she noticed Blaise looking towards her Blaise allowed her sister to be carried into the jet, as long as she was following closely.

"Something tells me that this is going to be a strange year." Natasha whispered quietly to herself.

-0-0-0-

Wind rattles the window panels. Most of the house shingles had already been swept away. The building housed a small family but for the last tow years it had become more wind battered then the others on the street; witch had quickly gone from a well kept place to a ratty part of town. Most families had moved a while back due to the fact that there always seemed to be a torrent that would be attracted to that specific area didn't exactly boost the house value.

"Why are we in Canada again?" a deathly pale girl asked her aunt.

"Ever since those wimps decided to join the shield I need more people on my team." the woman snapped back.

"There hasn't been a tornado here for two years. If there was a Dorothy here I'm pretty sure she flew to Oz."

"Just shut up and help me look!" Mystique replied sharply.

"Just follow the yellow brick road if you want to meet the wizard." despite her words Jai started helping her aunt search.

**Grrrgh! I don't really like this chapter but I felt pressured to update earlier then I was going to due to the cliffhanger (not really) this is my first time doing a fight scene so I don't know how well its written… sorry if its bad D: when I first started this chapter I had Yuna waking up after a few weeks and the battle told in flash back but I didn't like it so much so I changed it. Ummm not much more to say other than all oc's will appear and remember to review. Oh and guess whos coming next!**

**Yuna = Mysterious Bluerose**

**Paavai = X-Chick303**

**Jacinta = Ghostgirl468 **

**Fallon, Blaise, Marina **= **Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen**

**Natasha=StormyNightengale**

**Jocelyn= cullenflower **

**Gene= Key and Lock**

**Jai= ChicksDigTheFuzzyDude (it took me a while to find out who wrote her since she wasn't in the reviews! :D)**

**Long and Kenneth are mine.**


	7. the aftermath

**Another chapter… hope its okay. Sorry its short :} once again all thanks to Kittyprydeoldfan for the inspiration to write this (cant wait for her next chapter) **

"He left! Gone! Two years ago!" Mystique growled "DAMNITT!"

"He was your only lead? That's disappointing." Jai commented.

"SHUT UP!"

"Tch, some one forgot to take her chill pill this morning."

Mystique chose to ignore the comment. "I need a telepath, an informant. Some one close enough to get to cerebro." no smart ass comments this time; things were getting serious."Once we have access to cerebro we have access to the whole worlds population. We could create an army!"

"But we don't have cerebro or anyone close to it." Jai ran her figure over her leg, tracing small circles on the fabric.

"Not now at least" a smile that might've rivalled the Cheshire cat formed on the indigo woman's face before it became covered in shadows.

-0-0-0-

Tick

...

Tock

...

Tick

...

Tock

...

Silence, it's really what killed people, not heart attacks or car accidents. Silence ate your insides up and pulled you apart. Natasha always hated silence, when she told her family she was a mutant at first it was silence. After her first kiss with Hank a few minutes of awkward silence. Now, in a room full of mutants there was more silence. In the past two hours they had returned to the institute each student had gone to the infirmary for a check up. Yuna had woken up only to be told that she had first degree burns, a concussion and whiplash. Paavai had quite a few bruises and now had ice o. Her arms which were bruised the most. Jacinta was exhausted and been sent to her room almost as soon as she stepped foot in the institute. The new girls, Marina and Blaise had eaten then escorted to a room they would share.

"Why again are two terrorists living with us?" Paavai was obviously still sore about their earlier fight.

"There's a difference between a mutant who loses control of their power and a terrorist." Jean countered. Mutant terrorists were a touchy subject with her, having been treated like them not only by civilians but by her closest friends.

"They attacked us!" Paavai grumbled.

"Dats naw fair! Ye don' even know dem!" Fallon argued. Just because they fought didn't mean they were bad people, and he still felt guilty for knocking Marina out earlier.

"I agree with Ditto on this one, those girls shouldn't be trusted." Blaise had been giving Jocelyn nothing but the evil eye since the plane ride here.

"I think that too. How do we know they won't kill us in our sleep?" Kenneth added; he had stayed surprisingly quite during the whole conversation.

"Aint going to do that. If we use that logic then hell I shouldn't be trusted. Half the xmen shouldn't be trusted. In Gifted youngsters over half the kids are runaways and a fourth were kicked out of their homes and living on the streets." Logan may have had a grudge against Blaise because of his rather shorter hair but he had to give them a chance, as much as he hated to admit.

"It's getting late and I'm sure you're all tired. Why don't you get some sleep." no one missed what Natasha actually meant "Their staying and that's that." They all took the hint and headed to their rooms quietly conversing with each other.

"I just hope they're wrong about those girls." Natasha murmured to Logan who was the only one left in the room since the students left.

-0-0-0-

"How are you feeling Miss Lane?" Hank walked in the infirmary to see Yuna sitting up her plate pushed off to the side with crumbs of recent food.

"Umm … I am okay" Yuna softly replied.

"Well if you follow a few rules you are free to roam and frolic wherever you might please, within the institute of course." Henry smiled as the girl tilted her head towards him.

"Rule one; no frolicking it could make your concussion worse. Rule two take it easy don't train or do any activity that involves contact or jumping for at least two months. If you have any concerns or you fell light headed, dizzy or shortness of breath come and tell me immediately."

"Hai." Yuna said with a small smile lingering on her face.

"Then you are free to go." gently Henry helped her up. Once standing on her feet Yuna gave a small bow of thanks then set off, quietly closeting the door behind her.

-0-0-0-

Paavai stopped in her tracks upon entering the kitchen. Four people were already in it, two she had no problem with. The other two however she desperately wished weren't even at the institute.

"Good morning Paavai, oh are you training after this?" Natasha asked innocently. While that fact was obviously true as Paavai was wearing her uniform, she chose to ignore the question, instead giving the twins a glance of hostility and asking,

"How long are they staying?"

"We'll stay ere as long as we like!" Blaise growled suddenly jumping up from her place at the table.

"Blaise ah'm sure she ain't mean noting of it!"

"Aside from the fact that the place will be burned down the moment we move our eyes?" Paavai retorted

"YOU WANT TAH SEE FIRE? WHAT ABOUT IT ON ER HEAD!""Hey, guys! Why don't you just eat your breakfast and go train Paavai!" Natasha interjected trying to stop the fight before it technically began. Luckily for her both girls agreed.

-0-0-0-

_Hello Gene, why don't we take a walk together. Come._

The voice just entered his head. It was telling him to walk with him in a British accent. Gene was sure that he was going crazy, imagining the voice because the shock seeing his parents die. Yet vaguely gene could see the faint image of a blonde haired woman.

**Remember all oc's will be in the story, when… I don't know but they will appear. For the "new" brotherhood please tell me who you would like to see in it ( actual charaters or ocs that you want to be evil.) and if you're handing in a oc or just reviewing please tell me what you think the relationships between the oc's. yeah…. Please review! Everyone who reads and doesn't review hurts my heart… well no but I love review :D the next chapter will be up soon!(hopefully) ALL OC'S WILL APPEAR!**

**Yuna = Mysterious Bluerose**

**Paavai = X-Chick303**

**Jacinta = Ghostgirl468 **

**Fallon, Blaise, Marina **= **Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen**

**Natasha=StormyNightengale**

**Jocelyn= cullenflower **

**Gene= Key and Lock**

**Jai= ChicksDigTheFuzzyDude **

**That dude who's never mentioned but will be soon=Mavrik Zero**

**Long and Kenneth are mine.**


	8. has anyone lost a dog?

**Once again all thanks to Kittyprydeoldfan for everything plus all of my faithful reviewers, it is because of you that this chapter came out!:D**"Leave me alone you mutant scum!" a smack could be heard echoing along the street.

* * *

"Please! I- I just want to be safe!" the girl was no older than eleven and even she was treated this way. It was disgusting. "Please take me there, please."

"Don't talk to me you freak!" the woman raised her hand to strike again, nearly hitting the girl had it not been for a strong arm shielding her from harm.

"Leave. Leave now."

"What?" the woman had a kind face that had been thrown into an expression of confusion; a sure sign that things are not as they wind picked up, it was tearing apart the street. Most had already gone inside for cover.

"You're like her too! You're a monster!"

"Get out of here and leave mutants alone."

The woman stumbled back; almost falling, before rushing out of the street. Convinced that she would not return Kain turned to look at the little girl. The skin around her neck was raw red, showing obvious signs that it had not been in contact with air for a long mess of a girl was small and sturdy but something told him she hadn't eaten for a while, and was very likely on the verge of a mental breakdown. Leaving her here would ensure her death, whether by the gangs that roamed here or the mutant haters, perhaps both.

Throwing the girl over his shoulder he started walking away from the street. Her shudders started to die down after they had reached the outskirts of the small city, making it easier to carry her. It hadn't been until he placed her on forest floor that he noticed that she was just looking at the little girl while she sleeper lain was reminded of a little dog; lost and helpless.

-0-0-0-

The classroom was full of joyous laughter. Beast had given them a note to take; most of the students had written the note already and were spending the rest of the time chatting to each sound of the door squeaking open didn't really make anyone notice but when a girl with short red hair entered about half of the classroom looked up .There had been rumours that there was a new student but no one had actually seen her, so they thought that the rumours were just that; rumours.

"Oh Miss Witman have you decided to join us today?"

"Yeah. I got bored in my room and Ororo said if I was bored I should actually go to class."

"Very well. Why don't you take the seat next to-"

"Who er ye?" Blaise interrupted from the back of the class. She and her sister had started attending classes and training sessions. Though with mixed results; Blaise was still annoyed with Fallon but he would usually hang around them. Actually it seemed the only student she didn't have a problem with was Kenneth as he had done nothing to upset her, yet.

"I'm sure she would've told us. You didn't need to interrupt Mr. McCoy." Paavai said turning from her spot at the front of the room to glare at Blaise. The two had formed a rivalry of sorts, most of the institutes inhabitants ignored their rude comments by now.

"My names Asha Witman and I can't die."

"Dat's..." Jacinta paused, looking for a word that could describe what she thought.

"And I bring other people back to life."

Following Asha's next statement there were many reactions going from a "you make zombies?" to "you would make a good doctor."

"Why don't you go sit down and your note is on the third blackboard."

With a nod Asha slouched to the back of the classroom, taking a seat in front of Marina and to the side of Fallon.

"So when do you think they'll let us go into town?" Jocelyn's voice bubbled over the murmurs, slowly leading back to previous conversations.

"So you're immortal?" Kenneth leaned across an empty desk to talk to Asha.

"Yeah something like that."

"Can you get old"

"I think you've got me confused with some wind of sparkly vampire. And besides I don't know."

"Oh. Kay, cool." Kenneth retrieved his body and joined the conversation to his left.

"Seriously, when do you think they'll let us in town?"

"Judging by the fact that the last time we left the grounds we got in a fight I don't think they'll let us go for a while."

"But dats nah our fault!" Jacinta whined. "Long tricked us into it!"

"Not in their minds, it's so unfair! Mr McCoy went to the mall last week and he didn't get in trouble!" Paavai insisted.

"I bet he bought a ring for Natasha! I wonder what their wedding will be like." Jocelyn sighed thrilled at the prospect.

"Um, Jocelyn maybe you shouldn't say things like that when Mr. McCoy is in the room!" Yuna reminded her with a huge smile on her face.

-0-0-0-

"What's your name?" that was the first question Kain for the girl the moment she woke her a puppy was acceptable when he talked about her in his head, but some how he thought that calling her a puppy to her face would make her resent him.

"Lucy. What's yours?" Lucy peered up at him interestedly.

"Kain"

"When you brought me here did you by any chance bring my collar?"She stood up shakily, now rubbing her temple.

"Collar?" that didn't help the puppy image.

"So you didn't?" looking disappointed Lucy glanced in the direction of the street they had been the night before.

"Just go look for it."

"I can't my head will hurt. I can't go anywhere near people without my collar, my head will hurt too much."

Kain sighed. He couldn't just leave her here, could he? No, she would probably just follow him. If he had to worry about her then it would be easier to travel with people around.

"Stay here.""Huh? You're going to get it?" Lucy stepped towards him, watching him move closer to the edge of the forest."Thank you!"

* * *

**Hope this chapter is to your liking, I thought I was okay… as always all oc's will appear. As one of my reviewer said " story is lacking some much needed manly-ness…" and they were right :D (I have they I just havent gotten around to adding them…), so that is why in the next few chapters I will be added more male characters. Please tell me if I am writing the characters okay or if you have any ideas… or anything really… I only own two oc's Long and Kenneth the others belong to these people.**

**Yuna = Mysterious Bluerose**

**Paavai = X-Chick303**

**Jacinta = Ghostgirl468 **

**Fallon, Blaise, Marina **= **Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen**

**Natasha=StormyNightengale**

**Jocelyn= cullenflower **

**Gene= Key and Lock**

**Jai= ChicksDigTheFuzzyDude **

**Kain=Mavrik Zero **

**Asha=LoonyLuna and the WeaseyTwins**

**Lucy=Kittyprydeoldfan **

**See the button below? Push it! Make my day a very good day!**


	9. Into Town

**Hi all! HAPPY BELATED HALLOWEEN! Yeah this is rather short for the amount of time I've had but oh well. My eternal gratitude to Kittyprydeoldfan. **

"Town?"

"Yeah, can we please go?"

Natasha stared at the students. All of them were united in this cause.

"Why do ya wanna go to town?" Logan grunted suspiciously.

"We're all cooped up here! We just want to get out of here for a little while."

"I think this is a good idea. Cabin fever is terrible!"

Score one for the teenagers, Jean was on their side, thought Jocelyn as she glanced around the room. Every one who lived at the institute was present in the office.

" If you let us go into town we'll be out of your hair for a little while. " Asha added half heartedly.

"I'm not sure. You just got off probation." Ororo bit her lip thinking carefully .

"It's just town it's not like we're asking to bring back Apocalypse." Paavai insisted.

"Well it's not like they can take any extra danger room sessions." Hank said with a pointed look at Wolverine. About a week ago he had been giving a demonstration in the room, only the demo consisted of making everyone face their fears and it appeared that Logan was still "upset" with the doctors that experimented on him.

"Please? "

-0-0-0-

"Ah can't believe how crowded this place is." Jacinta sighed staring at the almost empty foyer of the mall.

"It's not crowded it's practically empty!" Kenneth looked at her weirdly, confused with how she could possibly consider this place full.

"It's called sarcasm, Kennet." Jacinta rolled her eyes, walking towards the nearby map of the mall. The large board was split in half. On the higher half was a layout of the malls floor, labelled in sections A-F. On the lower half there was a list of store and restaurant names. Most of them were covered by whiteout or crossed out with black marker.

"I Guess word got out that a school for mutants was nearby." Paavai sighed, eyes on the word "Freaks" carved into the side of the board.

"Well, what did you expect? A "We love mutants" banner hanging from the door?" Asha asked dully. She seemed to have a more negative outlook on their situation.

"Not all of the stores are closed, we can still shop at some of them." Kenneth tried even though the few stores that were open were more along the lines of PharmaPlus and Hallmark, not what teenagers usually went to first.

"De 'hole reason dat we came 'ere was tah get away from ye people." Blaise growled, aiming a kick at the board.

"Den you can run about town like Yuna an de oters." Jacinta stated. "De rest of us would actually like to enjoy de time we have out 'ere." Blaise made a few sounds and stalked off, Marina following a few paces behind her quietly talking to Asha.

"That solves one problem but I wish the others were as easy to solve as them."

"You can wish all you like, Paavai, but the human race is possibly the stupidest species on earth. After all we created prejudice and racism and we're the ones being subjected to it." "Hey! What I said was true!" Kenneth remarked slightly insulted that they were laughing at him.

"Yeah, but -hic- it's just so unlike you!" Paavai managed to say throughout laughter.

"It's smarter than what you would've said." a clone appeared smirking at Paavai.

"OH SHUT UP!"

"You're not very bright are you? You're telling me who is you, to be quiet."

"Well now you just called both of us stupid!" Paavai replied smugly.

"And who's fault is that?"

"Grrragh!"

-0-0-0-

Kain paused as he let the lid of a trash can tumbled on to the ground. The resulting crash echoed throughout the alley. It had been almost a day and he still could not figure out where the girls collar was. The kid would just have to stay without it if it got any darker.

"Pretty brave of you, being out in this area after dark." A boy, about the same age as Kain himself was leaning in the shadows of the dumpster.

"I need to find something." The boy seemed to have darkness surrounding him, true to that thought, his hair and what you could see of his eyes were both pure black against his pale skin.

"What did you loose?" The boy's voice was cold and hard, not unlike his own.

"My puppy lost her collar." Kain turned to face the other boy. They stared at each other neither willing to look down. "Have you seen it?"

"No." they continued to glare at each other; sizing each other up.

"What's the breed?" The boy sneered.

"German Sheppard."

"Really, I thought she would've been more of a mixed dog." The dark boy produced a thin yellow neck piece from nowhere.

Kain's eyes went from narrowed to slits.

-0-0-0-

"Why the hell are you here?"

"Well you see my dear James, this is supposed to be a safe haven for mutants. Gene and I are mutants, so we chose to come."

Logan glared at the woman wearing rather revealing clothes. It hadn't been until she mentioned him that Logan noticed Gene in Emma's shadow.

"Now it's cold out here, why don't you let us in?"

"Why the Frigg would make you think your welcome here?"

"I was one of Xaviers first students. I doubt that he would turn his back on us." Emma said with a smirk.

"Lucky for us, Chuck ain't here."

"Well, this has gone down hill in terms of hospitality." Emma mused. " But if you don't let me in you should at least let him in." She said allowing him to step into the light.

"Lady, I "should" do a lot of thing's but that never stopped her before."

"Logan, is someone at the door?" Jean asked, walking in from the kitchen when she reached sight of the doorway her mouth dropped open."

"Oh, Jean dear I suggest you close your mouth." Emma pushed her way past Logan (Gene at her heels) and added snidely "You'll catch flies."

-0-0-0-

"WHIT DE YE MEAN!" Blaise roared at Kenneth. The boy in question had, at first cowered behind her wrath but he was now standing up for himself.

"I just said you weren't exactly in control of your temper."

"AH DO NAW HAVE ANY ANGER ISSUES!"

"C'mon they'll catch up later." Asha said in a slightly sarcastic tone.

The small group left the two screaming insults at each other in the mall lobby and started to step out of the building. The group was hit by a blast of air almost immediately after stepping out of the building the group was hit by a blast of wind and total darkness.

"Damn, what's happening?" Asha murmured under her breath.

"Suddenly the darkness retracted to around to bodies; one person seemed secure hovering in the air, the other was surrounded by a mass of black.

The group seemed transfixed on the two, unaware of the flying debris all around them.

-0-0-0-

"Are you sure this, "Kain" guy is coming back?" Jocelyn asked looking up at the young girl rubbing her forehead.

"Yup! He was telling the truth, he's going to come back." Lucy said with a yawn.

"It's getting dark sweetie, lets give him five more minutes if he doesn't come back then why don't you come back to the institute with us." Jocelyn told her.

She and Yuna had been exploring the town when they had found a trail that lead to the forest, after following the trail the had found Lucy waiting impatiently for Kain to come back.

"Umm, Lucy I don't think he's coming back tonight." Yuna said quietly from behind Jocelyn.

"Come get your collar." Kain called out to Lucy stoically.

"Oh, hey guy's I didn't know you already found her." a voice (followed with footsteps) came from behind Kain.

"Well I guess that we can just call Jean and tell her to pick us up at the forest." Kenneth joked. All of the student that gone downtown had all ended up in the forest clearing.

While Lucy was taking back her collar Yuna leaned even quietly asked , "What happened?"

"Well, Blaise an Kennet were argueing when we left de mall an Kain was fighting wit anoter mutan. One of Ditto's clones saved Marina den we followed Kain 'ere."Jacinta explained quickly.

**If anyone here has read Fullmetal Alchemist than you might realize that I based Lucy and Kain's relationship from Scar's and Mei's relationship. I should probably get a beta but I really have know idea how they work! I'm not an Emma fan so she might be ooc… actually everyone might be ooc, Please tell me what you think!**

**Yuna = Mysterious Bluerose**

**Paavai = X-Chick303**

**Jacinta = Ghostgirl468 **

**Fallon, Blaise, Marina **= **Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen**

**Natasha=StormyNightengale**

**Jocelyn= cullenflower **

**Gene= Key and Lock**

**Jai= ChicksDigTheFuzzyDude **

**Kain=Mavrik Zero **

**Asha=LoonyLuna and the WeaseyTwins**

**Lucy=Kittyprydeoldfan **

**Conrad=Blue-Red-Ninja **


	10. engage ment anyone?

**Hey all, at the end of this, really short chapter I have a few thing to tell you, but first of all the thank yous! Thank you to****Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen for betaing this, I am very grateful that you did this. To KittyPrydeOldFan for allowing me to do this and all the readers!**

Jean stepped back inside the lobby of the institute, she had just returned from dropping off the students in town.

"Wow! What are we all dressed up for?" she asked looking at Hank and Natasha. It was an odd sight really; a blue furry head sticking out of a tuxedo that looked anything but loose. Then there was Natasha who looked gorgeous standing next to him.

"Henry and I are going to dinner." Natasha replied. She, unlike her partner, looked stunning. Her long light brown hair was pulled into a bun, a few strands had fallen out and now framed her face perfectly. She wore a deep red halter top style dress that hugged her curves elegantly making her look exquisite.

"Oh, I thought all the restaurants around here were anti-mutant." Jean questioned a smile playing her features. Like most of the students Jean was happy to see Natasha and Hank finally together.

"Who said anything about a restaurant?" Natasha said innocently, picking up a woven wicker picnic basket and a red checkered blanket from a chair beside her.

"Have fun." Jean called to them as they left the building. Jean made her way through the lobby to the kitchen, humming a quiet tune to herself all the way. When she entered the kitchen Jean spotted Ororo sitting at the table with the news paper spread out in front of her and a cup of tea in her hand.

"You're back from town?" Storm asked, looking up from the paper.

"Yeah, I had to get a few things." Jean said, pouring herself a cup of tea. "Hank and Natasha-"

"I know," Ororo interuptted cutting her off. "about time too."

-0-0-0-

"I love nighttime! The stars are so beautiful at this time!" Natasha announced spinning as she gazed at the shinning stars above.

"Its the time of ghosts, goblins, ghouls and witches." Henry replied glancing up at the sky.

"You forgot Beasts." Natasha said smirking at her boyfriend, amused by his nervous chuckle. " Is something wrong, you do not appear very relaxed?"

"No, I am just dandy. Are you alright?" Hank asked worriedly. Natasha giggled at his protectiveness before responding. "I'm fine. But what's up with you? Does Ororo still have catnip in the garden?"

"No, she got rid of it a while back. Actually I was thinking about ducks. Did you know that they have many similarities to lobsters? For example they both live near water and need oxygen and food. Also neither are like the wolf. First of all they don't travel in packs, wolfs do. And-"

"What are you going on about? Are you sure you have not had any catnip?" Natasha asked him shrewdly.

"Well, uh, lobsters and ducks they mate for life." Henry finished lamely. Pulling out a small rectangle box he watched nervously as Natasha's mouth formed a perfect "O". She gently took the box from his hands and opened it to reveal a silver simple band with a small diamond shimmering in the light of the moon.

" Henry McCoy I-" Natasha let her sparkling blue eyes wander from the ring only to find them locked on his. "I'll be your lobster."

-0-0-0-

" Well this is…quaint." Emma said dryly her trademark smirk on her face. "Xavier did like spending more on the lower levels of his schools. But I thought that he had more money than this." she continued to muse as her eyes scanned the room. It was simple but homely; the tall oak fireplace gave more heart to the room and blended in charmingly with the white leather sofa and chairs. A television was hidden by its oak cabinet but to all it was obviously concealed there. The walls were a simple beige color and tied in nicely with the simple light fixture.

"Sorry yah have to see our 'quaint' little school, but Chuck gets things for durability. Not looks." Logan grumbled in his usual irked manner.

"Hmm, well with you around it has to be sturdy, after all adamantium, it cuts through almost anything."

"Diamond breaks." Long said from the corner of the room.

"Funny. Tell me again why weren't you in town with the rest of your little friends." Emma said coolly her voice like ice.

"Why aren't you on the streets with the rest of the prostitutes?" Long retaliated.

"Ms. Frost, I thought you said you were a teacher." Kenneth asked, eyes fixed on her.

"That's just a cover, idiot, she's just a spy." Paavai snapped angrily.

"Ah thought we were going tah take a vote." Jacinta said, also glaring at Emma viciously. "And anyone who is going to vote yes doesn't get any suffrage."

"Den we might as well kick 'er out now!" Fallon objected.

"Glad you get the point!" Jean hissed from her chair. She had been staying quiet while the students discussed Emma. Apparently they had a rather bad history over something. Neither was really friendly towards the other.

"We can't take a vote without Natasha and Mr. McCoy here." Kenneth responded, still looking at Emma.

"Waiting for them won't help your cause." Jocelyn growled at Ms. Frost. In her time at the institute she had heard things. Some if which included the mess the infamous Emma Frost had made.

"Whit de hell de ye want 'ere? Why can't you just take your FRIGGIN TINGS AND GET DE HELL OUT!" Blaise shouted. Today hadn't really been a good day for her and Emma's attitude didn't really help.

"My, what tempers some of the student have." Emma said smugly. "Is Rogue rubbing off on them?

"Emma I wouldn't criticize them, they have the right idea. And Blaise keep your voice down; Lucy and Kain are sleeping." Ororo stated calmly keeping a level head.

"Nah, they aren't Ro. They're eavesdropping on the conversation from behind the wall." Logan grunted, glaring at the two who had just stepped in the room. When the student had been picked up from town, they had been somewhat dragged along. Both had been reluctant to come and even more so to sleep.

"Well do you think she should stay?" Jean asked forcefully. Kain merely shrugged while Lucy cheerfully said, "Nope!"

"Den can we please just kick 'er out now?" Jacinta asked.

"Kick who out?" Beasts voice came from the hallway.

********

So I now have a deviant art for witch to put up art for this story here is a link .com/

I hae plans to make a more stories for this if you'll allow me. The first one will be a drabble oneshot thingy. So I need a name for this series, any ideas? And oc pairing? Please tell me on the review I will be looking forward to.( the oc's and their owners will be posted on my profile,)


	11. Well, isn't this just dandy

"What's so important that I have to join you?" Conrad asked suspiciously, after all he had a reason to be. There were about five mutants in front of him; a sinister looking indigo woman, a deathly pale teenage girl, your classic punk teenage girl complete with short spiky green hair, a young man in a white suite and a pterodactyl like thing.

"We have an offer for you. Last night you met a bunch of teenage mutants-"

"Basically we want help from you to defer them and all the other candy coated crap." Jai interrupted rolling her eyes. Sure it was fun getting the first few to join them but it was now, more or less, boring. As far as she could tell there was no reason for her aunts grudge against the X-Men. And all this "Evil but not going to admit to being evil" was getting old.

"Why?"

"Because apparently the old hag can't off a bunch of kids." Polaris replied, she was safe from Mystiques wrath purely because of her father. Mystique had questioned her loyalty at first but it appeared that she was playing the part of rebellious teenage daughter, though not to the extent Wanda had.

"Don't you want to settle the score with the other boy?" Though it appeared that she had ignored Lorna's comment anyone could see the force behind the question now. Conrad had been raised in a gang, though not like other gang members in many ways he shared the hatred of being beat with them. He needed to finish the fight and end the stalemate.

"What would you do if I said I could find another way to beat him?"

"Your kidding yourself and there's no way there could be a better way than joining us!"

"So you want me to be a mindless pawn in your pointless battle? No thanks. Not interested." Conrad turned away, edging in closer to the shadows to leave.

"Wait!"

-0-0-0-

"Hello Mrs. Grey-Summers." since arriving at the institute Gene had been supplied with an image inducer, so what used to be a faceless white creature now had the features of a normal boy. He had his previous look with light brown hair and pale blue eyes. His light red t-shirt clung slightly to his skinny frame.

"Hello. How are you?" It wasn't his fault that Emma was here, Jean silently reminded herself, he did nothing except being found by her.

"Most people have been nice, I'm really glad Miss Frost brought me here." Gene replied politely.

"Well I'm glad you like it here." Jean said, her eye twitching a bit.

"She's really nice isn't she? Had Miss Frost not found me I would've died." Had he not been looking at Jean, Gene would've not noticed the change of her eye color; green to red, but it was only for a millisecond so Gene just passed it off as a change of light.

"May I please meet the other students?" He had been sent to a room long before the students had arrived, thus he had not met any last night and was very curious.

"Hmmm, I'm sure that you'll meet them soon enough." A clatter of feet and a loud rambunctious group trekked into the kitchen.

"Are you the new guy?" A hush fell as the students eagerly awaited his answer.

"I….suppose?" Gene was not really formally involved with the gossip that went around having only been at the institute for about seven hours.

"Awwwww! They forgot about us already!" Lucy playfully whined as she sauntered into the room, followed by Kain.

"You know you're not going to stay here long." Said Jocelyn feeling somewhat guilty over the fact that the amnesty towards Emma was being transferred onto him.

"Um ,uh, wh-why won't he, uh, stay here long?" Yuna had gone back to her stuttering in the presence of the three new students.

"Just because de teacher don like 'er dosn' mean tat dey'll kick him out." Marina said, trying to keep a level head.

"Here is an idea. Why don't you try NOT talking about him like he is not here." Asha pointed out the obvious to the oblivious room. She had changed a bit from when she first arrived, she was no longer as sullen and depressed. But she was far from preppy. A growl came from the doorway as a fully uniformed Wolverine glared at the students.

"Why are you kids still here? You were supposed to be down in the danger room in five minutes." He revived a few nervous laughs and wide eyed blinks before there was a rush to the door, leaving only Gene, Lucy, Kain, Jean and Logan in the room.

-0-0-0-

"Well Emma coming sort of ruined our plans to tell them." Natasha lazily examining a microscope.

"About that," Hank started looking up from his microscope long enough to jot a few words down on the piece of paper beside him. "I think we should keep quiet about it for a while."

"Uh, Hank, sweetie, have you forgotten who we live with?" Natasha frowned at him despite being very amused.

"I know it will be hard what with Jean, Emma and all. But don't you think it would be fun?"

"Of course it would be fun, but-" Natasha paused as ling walked past the open door to the lab. "But don't you think they might already know?" She finished hissing at him under her breath.

"They're going to find out eventually." Henry said shrugging.

-0-0-0-

"No."

Mystique looked like she would kill someone. Not only had the gang banger refused but now the lizard thing did too.

"Strike two and your already out. That's sad." Jai commented dryly.

"Shut it, Jai! Why not!"

"No offence or anything but you're kind of freaky. And I'm not even a real mutant." the boy said pushing his light brown hair out of his eyes with a small smile.

Mystique didn't even bother to try and convince him to join. Instead she stormed off, her niece carelessly following behind. After watching the two walk away, Luke turned to the shadows looking at the corner where another boy stood and asked. "Is that the woman you told me about?"

"Yes."

**Yes, I know I was gone for a while, but writers block hit me and other things happened... anyways I think I'm gonna keep authors note at the bottom of the chapter now. Thank you Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen for betaing, KittyPrydeOldFan for giving me the idea and all of you for your constant reviews. I ( not really, Key and Lock did) came up with a name; GINX, it stands for Glancing Into (the) New Xmen. I've got a one shot out already honoring Nov.11 if you want to check it out... If you would be ever so kind to review and tell me what you like or dislike, what pairing you want to see, what you think and so on.**


	12. Memories can be hard

"It is so nice to see you again Charles." Emma said glancing over her china cup.

"Has it really been that long? I feel as though it was just yesterday I had to try and convince you to take your studies more seriously." Professor Xavier chided her teasingly.

"Ha-ha-ha, I didn't exactly have good, why don't we call it, study habits?" Emma said a light laugh hiding her resentment.

"Mmm, why don't we get down to business, Emma? What did you really come here for?" Xavier said examining her over his figure tips.

"I like teaching; I heard that you're low on staff at the moment and what with Jean being unable to teach at the moment. I thought it was high time to for me to step up and help." Emma replied.

"Hmmm," Charles sighed, still surveying her.

"_What are you real intentions, Emma?" _Emma placed the china cup on the small table in between them.

"_Why must you assume I'm always up to something?"_

"More tea?" Emma asked smugly.

"Oh, no thank you." The professor said

"_Because I know you Emma."_Emma quietly poured herself a cup of tea, dropping two sugar cubes in.

"Well we have a dilemma."

"_You can't turn me away, that would be against all your beliefs."_

"I suppose we do have a dilemma." Xavier said, slightly frowning.

-0-0-0-

"That was harsher than usual." Asha moaned glancing around. Everyone looked tired and burnt.

"I bet it's because of Emma coming. You said the never liked each other." Paavai winced as she turned her nose ring around as it sizzled.

"God, I hope she doesn't stay long." Jacinta hissed as she sank down into the comfortable Rec. Room with an icepack.

"Why do you unlike Miss Frost so much?" Yuna stammered. It had been her first danger room session since the fight with Marina and Blaise, and it had been disastrous. Her hair was singed and would have to have at least a centimeter cut off to look decent again.

"Ah hate 'er, she's a bitch." Blaise announced. Her body was doused in water and still dripping onto the carpet.

"Oh you don't even know the half of it!" Jocelyn smirked, an evil glint in her eye.

"I don't believe that. She seems so nice!" Kenneth defended her only half-heartedly. He too, was curious about Emma.

"Oh it's much worse den tat. She's so much worse den tat." Jacinta said darkly. Jocelyn had told her about Emma before; when she had first arrived.

"When she first arrived, Scott and Jean had just been engaged. She was just a year older than them." Jocelyn started in a low voice; a voice one would usually save for a ghost story. "She seemed nice enough at first, you know, but something seemed wrong, an evil glint in her eye whenever she was talking to Scott or Jean. After about a week she started showing off with her powers; becoming diamond in the danger room or using Cerebro like she used email. Then it really started, _"I think we should use a pale blue or pink for the flower girl and bridesmaid. Those colors look best on them," Jean said showing her fiancé two swatches of silk fabric; one a pale rose pink the other a subtle sky blue._

_"How many bridesmaids are there?" Scott said utterly bored. His only reason to be sitting at the kitchen table, which was covered in swatches of fabric, doilies, flowers, pictures of building rooms for the reception, sketches he's of wedding dresses and samples of cake._

_"I told you already, remember? My sister, Kitty, Amara, Natasha, Ororo, Sue, Annie my friend from home and Betsy. And my niece is the flower girl. Pay attention." Jean reprimanded him annoyed._

_She pushed the two swatches close to the sketches of the bridesmaids dress. The bridesmaid dress was a simple spaghetti strap floor length design with a band of fabric on the waste it also had a shawl._

_"Why not just use both?" Scott suggested. To him the colors looked the same._

_"The colors clash, honey," Jean stated patiently. "And not in a good way. We have to figure out what color so we coordinate so we can choose the color of the flowers on the boutique."_

_"Go with the blue. The pink looks terrible with your hair." Emma stood in the door way, her long blond hair fell over her shoulders almost reaching her mid back and her blouse pulled down revealing a rather large bit of cleavage._

_"Emma!"At the mention of her name she looked over her shoulder. Leaving the doorway to talk to whomever it was who called her._

_"But Pink is my best color."_

_"Oh come on Scott! One friendly night out before your wedding. Nothing will happen. ANSI it does Jean won't have to know about It." a sultry voice came through the room. This was about a month left until the wedding._

"_Emma, I love Jean." Scott sighed. Her advances had been getting harder and harder to ignore._

_"Oh fine, nothing will happen; we'll just get a few drinks." Emma pouted taking her handoff his forearm._

_"I don't think so, Jean doesn't like alcohol." Scott said, trying to find a way out of having to get a drink with Emma without seeming too rude._

_"Like I said, Jean doesn't need to know anything." Emma replied with a coy wink and continued to pull him out the door._

_Scott hazily opened his eyes. An unknown ceiling met his view. His eyes widened when he noticed that he was not the only one taking breaths, almost a second later did he realize that there was light blond hair splayed across his bare chest. A soft manicured hand ran up his chest and stroked his cheek._

_"You said nothing would happen!" he accused Emma throwing her to the other side of the bed, all the while crawling away from her._

_"You were the one who suggested it. After a few drinks it was all I could do to make you wait until we got here." Emma tossed her hair over her shoulder and drew the blankets closer around her._

_"You- if you- Jean- If you ever!" Scott stuttered, too angry to form actual sentences._

_"You'll what? Stutter at me? Do you actually think you can threaten me?" Scott glared at her, not saying anything. His face swayed in and out of the shade, along with the light fixture._

_Emma laughed haughtily. "She's an old fashioned girl is she?" After the wedding you'd be her first and she'd be yours? Poor little Jeanie."_

_Scott threw her a last scathing look and stormed out of the room. Leaving her to call out "See you at the wedding."_

_Jean slowly glided up the aisle, a smile wide on her face. Her eyes shining, fixed on the man of her dreams. The man she would spend the rest of her life with, who would father her children, her fiancé. Soon to be her husband._

_Behind her there was a rustle of chairs as late comers settled into their chairs. There were women sighing dreamily, a few with tears in their eyes. The orchestra played a wedding march to her and her father's steps._

_Jeans smile faltered. She let go of her father's arm, Scott's face not growing any closer._

_"Jean, sweetie? What's wrong?" Jean's father held his arm to her concerned._

_"You- you slept with Emma?" Her mouth lay agape. "Emma? Out of all people? Her?" Scott's silence only filed her anger. A small thump could be heard throughout the room as her bouquet fell to the ground. "EMMA? Her? OUT OF ALL PEOPLE? A SLUT LIKE HER!" her breathing ragged, Jean stared at him, her eyes deranged in looks. "THAT WHOOOOORREE!"_

_Emma jumped up from her chair, knocking into a vase that floated in the air along with other mismatched objects. Jean turned on her; eyes red in rage and nostrils flared."YOU BIIIITCH_!"

-0-0-0-

Jocelyn finished her story, satisfied with the shocked faces she received.

"Dere's no way tat Miss Frost did somting like tat!" Fallon exclaimed from his seat beside Marina.

"Even if she did they were both drunk at the time!" Kenneth defended, unsure of what to believe.

"So Yuna, do you understand why we hate her now?" Jocelyn asked ignoring the others.

"Um, uh even if Miss Frost was the, the reason for the Phoenix wouldn't- uh wouldn't Mrs. Grey-Summers have become it anyway?" Yuna paused slightly; it wasn't in her nature to hate someone. Jocelyn didn't respond that story had been reason to hate Emma, but Yuna had a point.

"We should give her a chance. After all that was a long time ago." a clone of Paavai materialized from thin air beside Paavai.

"But she's horrible! Even now she's horrible!" another clone appeared on her other side.

"Ah agree wit clone two!" Jacinta raised her hand as though voting.

"So do I!" Paavai growled almost to the point of tackling the clone that wanted to give her a chance.

"You are all narrow minded people!" The first clone reprimanded.

"C'mon sis, dis is becoming stupid." Blaise snarled over the second clone's argument. Marina slowly rose from her seat and went to her sister's side. Fallon and Asha glanced at each other before deciding that they didn't particularly want to listen to a person argues with themselves, and followed the others out.

-0-0-0-

Ororo glanced over at her friend. She had been quiet for most of the jet ride and only spoke when spoken to when they picked up another mutant.

James had a peculiar mutation; he could take form of either gender. Not something most teenage boys want to be able to do. Though he would rather admit his second mutation; his enhanced abilities.

"I think someone broke into the institute." Natasha stated.

"What? Why?" Ororo asked forgetting about James in the back of the plane.

"Someone opened the files we have on mutants, I saw that they printed out copies" Natasha said, also forgetting James.

"Who do you think did it? Was it Emma?" Ororo said as her eyebrows scrunched up in concentration.

"I don't think so; one of the files that was taken was on The Hellfire Club." Natasha said, looking out the front of the window into a cloud.

James peered into the aisle. The women were silent for a while. Their earlier conversation had been interesting, if not frightening. It was supposedly one of the one of the bet schools for mutants yet they could be broken into.

"Hank doesn't want me to tell you this but we're engaged. It happened on Saturday." Natasha said stiffly to cover up her excitement.

"Congratulations! I knew it would happen someday!"

-0-0-0-

"What are we doing?" Gene asked staring around the room. There was nothing, not one thing in it besides himself and the other two mutants, Lucy and Kain.

"Evaluation; basically we throw ya in the danger room and see how long you could survive in an actually fight." Logan grumbled through the inter com.

"Shouldn't you have, uh, a more safe way test us?" Gene asked. Beside him Lucy rolled her eyes at his question as she waited for the program to start.

A shuddering rumble of gears moving and roaring of the danger room starting made the three mutants look up. A jet of green light hit the floor, squarely in the middle of the three mutants. It left the ground scorched and the mutants running for cover.

Kain slid to a halt and glared at the swirling razor sharp blade coming his way, fast. Ducking under it he used the air force created with the spinning blade to start loosening the screw that held the blade to the arm. The arm and the blade flew through the air and planted it in the wall beside his air. Kain smirked at the wires as the sparked, not noticing another arm (without the blade) swinging his way and throwing him into the wall.

Lucy jumped back as a blade nested itself where her head had been only a few moments to breath before having to jump back from a burst of green light. Only staying there for a millisecond as a jet of red ripped through the air at her. She continued to do this strange dance for a few more minutes. She jumped back from a particularly close jet of green, only to find a five meter wide and ten meter high wall in her way. Pushing herself against the wall she crouched waiting to pounce at the lasers.

The wall slid down, the lasers retreated and everything froze as an ear splitting shriek ran through the danger room. Lucy swiveled her head and her scream joined in.

**Thank you Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen for betaing, which you have been doing for the past few chapters, KittyPrydeOldFan for allowing me to do this, StormyNightengale** **for all the ideas you've helped me with, and all of you guys! I am so sorry for not updating earlier! I really meant to but life got in the way. Please forgive me. This is probably the most mature chapter I will write so don't expect what happened in this chapter much more. I really hated writing the flash backs with Emma (if you didn't notice they were in the middle and slanted, talking with telepathy is at the beginning in slanted) they were really out of character! I want to update at least once before Christmas but if life gets in the way I might not be able to. (In other words I won't be able to update as frequently, but I'm trying to make chapters longer so…) if you haven't already seen it go to my deviant art go check it out! And you can ask me to draw anything that isn't to mature because it doesn't take as long as writing…(I cant confirm that it'll be good though) please review! **


	13. merc with a snowball

"What the-!" screamed Lucy, her head swiveled around eyes popping. Gene was nowhere to be seen, but there was a bit of a white ooze coming from underneath one of the hammers. Running over to it, Lucy met Kain.

"Help me get this off him!" Kain demanded, trying to summon up a current strong enough to life a metal hammer.

"Him?" Lucy exclaimed panicking "There's a person underneath that?" That was odd, she hadn't felt any pain.

Before either could do much the hammer swung up and back into place; leaving the danger room as it was originally. The white paste seeped together forming a sort of oval. It stayed oval for only a second before it melted down into a human form. A mess of wires and broken metal lay at Gene's feet.

"I guess I'll need a new watch." he said under a thick Greek accent. Kain raised his eyebrow but said nothing.

"Sooooo, was that your power?" Lucy asked eagerly. Gene blinked, his shockingly yellow eyes leaving his face pastry white for a moment. Why didn't they run from him? Why didn't they curse him and scream at his mutation. _Did they not care that he was a mutant?_

-0-0-0-

"That was interesting" Logan grunted. Only seconds before he had been rushing about; frantically pushing buttons to stop the room and call Jean, Hank or even that Asha girl to make sure the kid didn't die.

"Not really. You've seen stranger things." Long said leaning against a large piece of complex looking machinery. While he had been rushing about she had been sitting there, glaring at the mutants down below.

"Ya know, kid, team leaders are actually supposed to care about their team." Logan snorted, turning to glare at her.

"But if you cry over every scratch or loss in a battlefield you won't be able to complete the mission." She retorted.

"So that's what ya do? Ya stay distant so ya don't cry?" Logan had found her reason to skip class.

"Isn't that what you do?" she snarled defensively.

"Hah." Logan smirked. She was going to have hell from him. Long glowered at him as though she knew, just from the laugh, what he was thinking.

"They aren't done evaluation yet." She snarled hitting a small circular button, as though trying to take out her anger at it. Logan snorted as the danger room started up again.

-0-0-0-

"Kids, this is James and this is Nathan. Can one of you show them around?" Two teenage boys stood at the entrance way of The Rec Room, neither looked particularly happy about being pushed out into the open by their teachers, but both accepted it. Natasha and Ororo had given a brief, offhand introduction before walking away, other things obviously on their minds and in their conversation.

"So, uh, what do you guys do for fun around here?" James awkwardly asked while shifting from one foot to the next. It wasn't that the kids looked mean or anything, he could easily put up with that, it was that they had nothing to talk about.

"Fun? Ha! Basically just come down here, that's pretty much all we're allowed to do!" Paavai snorted, her nose ring glistening a bit as she threw her head back.

"You're forgetting-" Kenneth started before being cut off by a clone.

"Not true!" The clone argued indigently. "We're allowed to go into town!"

"We only went once and that ended in disaster!" Paavai sighed, giving her clone the evil eye.

"And how did it end in -"

"Ignore them." Jocelyn said firmly, talking over the arguing clones. "Although the original had a point; most of the stuff we do for fun is down here. But we do have a lot of awesome stuff out side for the other seasons."

"Cool." Nathan said with a nod. "Does she do that often because it kind of reminds me of Multiple Man.?"

Paavai swung her head around and let her eyes snap on Nathan. In an instant all her clones disappeared.

"Uh- did I say something wrong?" Nathan asked, surprised at her sudden change of emotion.

"Nah, she just don' lihke him cause dey have de same powers. She considers him 'er rival despite de fact dat dey never met." Jacinta said amusedly "By de way me name is Jacinta, you can call me Red. Ah possess people. And de girl wit de clones is Paavai, she probably won't talk now dat you've mentioned 'er rival." Jacinta stuck her hand out politely.

"Uh.." James started, not wanting to be rude but also not wanting to be possessed by some girl he just met. Jacinta smirked before helping him out of his awkward situation.

"Don worry, ah don posses people by touch." James reached out to shake her hand, letting go fast with a yelp .Jacinta smiled mischievously before sliding a small metal thing off her finger.

"Sorry for her, she's trying to out do the famous Bobby and Jubilee for pranks. I'm Kenneth by the way, I posses inanimate objects. I won't try to shake your hand because you probably won't trust me."

"Well with this lot who are we supposed to trust if not our own team?" Nathan joked, running his hands through his hair.

"Hey, you guys want to go outside? See the grounds and what not? It's cold but it'll be fun. And you could meet the rest of the students." Jocelyn said brightly.

"Why not? Nathan answered with a smile and a shrug, while James said, "Sounds pretty cool!"

"Great! I don't think I mentioned it before but my name is Jocelyn. And this is Yuna, she's pretty shy so don't get offended of she won't talk to you." Jocelyn continued, leading the group out of the basement. They reached the main hall before meeting anyone.

"Hey!" Kenneth called out. Jean, Logan, Long, Lucy, Kain and Gene had been standing there. It appeared that the last three had just gotten back from their first training room session.

James frowned for a moment before leaning over and whispering to Jacinta "I don't mean to sound racist or anything but that guys white." He said staring at Gene. "And he doesn't have a mouth, or hair, or even a nose! Now that I think about it, he kind of reminds me of Voldemort..."

Jacinta glanced at Gene for a moment before replying "Yeah, but Genes a sweetie, nah like voldey at all!"

"You guys want you come with us?" Paavai called out to them. Lucy eagerly hopped over to them, Gene walked over in a calmer fashion.

"Remember to wear something warm!" Jean reminded them. Lucy scowled, turned around and screamed. "You're not the boss of me!" Catching sight of one of Kain's eyebrows raised she sighed and followed the others into the coat room.

"How can he do that?" Jean asked stunned as she watched Kain slink away.

"Beats me." Wolverines eyes flickered towards the door as the group of students, all bundled up for the snow, walked outside.

"Are you guys like brothers or something?" Lucy asked, looking between Nathan and James.

"Nah, Storm and Hack just picked him up while they were bringing me back." James said, amazed that the little girl could go from a little brat to a sweet kid in that amount of time.

"Are you and that Kain guy related?" he asked

"Nope! All my family is dead, or lost or something!" Lucy said flopping down into the snow happily.

-0-0-0-

"We are siiingin in the rain, yes; we are siiiingin in the rain, what a fabulous feeling! You're useless again!" Fallon, Asha and Marina were able to sing before breaking out in giggles in front of an unamused Blaise.

"Yer a Bastard!" The snow around Fallon's feet quickly burst into flames!

"Gahh! What did ah do?" Trying not to get burnt while Asha stood far enough back to point and laugh.

"Ye started de 'hole ting!" Blaise snarled.

"Aw, sis calm down, ye know he was just teasing!" Marina said laughing as she tamed the fire. Blaise's shoulders slumped for a moment before she smiled and said

"Fine. But next time ye do tat ah will roast ye!" Blaise stumbled forward. By the snow left on her back and the snow ball at her feet it became apparent that she been hit by a snowball. She swung her head around and saw the other students flailing their arms around in a full blown snow war. Angry, she stalked over to find out who had hit her.

"Tanks for savin me from yer sistah." Fallon said cheeks red from the cold. Marina just smiled, and her cheeks, if possible, got even redder

. -0-0-0-

Logan stopped as he entered the kitchen. Three women were there. Two were supposed to be, one was not.

"Laura! What are you doing here?" Logan snarled at his daughter figure.

"Well that's what we're trying to figure out!" Natasha resisted the urge to roll her eyes "she wouldn't tell us unless you were here!"

"Logan." X-23 spoke directly to him "It's about that little girl. HYDRA sent De**-**GAH!" Laura fell onto the floor, blood seeping into her hair from her neck.

**"BANG**! Hahah! If you're going to spoil it at least put -ATTENTION! SPOILER ALERT! - geeze, kids these days." a red and black masked man jumped into the right through the window. **"WOOLVIE I'MM HOOOOME!"**

**Hey all, I managed to update before Christmas! A few new things, Cloudy-TheNightmareQueen has a GINX story up, and I have the drabble story up, go check them out. I have a community where you can find all the stories! (I have a really high hopes for this don't I) I think I'll be able to update the drabble some time soon (before Christmas) but this is the last update before Christmas. Thanks to KittyPrydeOldFan for the idea and Cloudy-TheNightmareQueen for betaing it and of coure, all of you for reading and reviewing! Remember, an authour is just a fan who pushes their favourite pairing on everyone else! REVIEWS PLEASE! Oh and to all whom it might concern, sorry I lied, it wont be next chapter but the chapter after that. **


	14. The list

So we got five 'recruits' and no place to house them?" Jai asked her aunt. "Well isn't this just dandy?"

"Shut it Jai. Besides I already told you, we're going to the old brotherhood house." Mystique snarled; she had vowed she wouldn't make the only member of her family that didn't hate her, hate her. She was seriously regretting making that promise.

"That junk house?" Lorna asked disgustedly "God I knew there was a reason why dad abandoned you and the brotherhood." Mystique gritted her teeth; why again did she have to put up with these teenagers?

"Forget housing for a second!" Raven snarled, "Prove to me that you know the plan!"

"Okay. Well I am going to get an amazingly high average, get a scholarship to MIT. I'll be married to an amazing hot and rich guy by twenty-five be at the top of my career and making tons so I can pay for your retirement home." Jai started in a falsely cheery voice, setting Polaris and Arcade off in fits of laughter.

"You have one chance to prove that you know what you're doing." Mystique snarled. "If you don't want to be serious I'll gladly show you the door."

"We've been over this a hundred times, hag. We know what to do." Lorna snapped, nonchalantly making her pen float in front of her.

Mystique growled, she was still wary of the girl. "Watch it!"

"You bring the tots to the institute, I meet the students at the reunion and viola, and we're in." Arcade snapped, having a feeling that Mystique wouldn't drop the subject until some one gave her even a brief version of the plan.

"Where did the Pterodactyl guy go anyways?" Lorna asked, obviously not paying attention to the conversation at hand.

Jai leaned back, only to legs of her chair touching the floor. "He's with the little lambs; ya know, since 'Mary' is with us."

Mystique stood up from her chair, the light from the signal lamp shone on her face while she smirked, giving it an ominously sinister affect. "Well I think it's about time 'Mary' returned to her lambs."

-0-0-0-

"So why again did we have to wait for a representative from Xavier's to come and pick us up?" Luke asked a pretty looking girl with dark hair and icy blue eyes.

"The blue girl was evil; I don't think you would want to be evil." She replied with a forced smile.

"Well you were right." Luke replied smiling back at her, not noticing anything.

"Lilly, ja? Vhy do you assume zat ze vomen vas eeviel?" A tall and bulky eighteen year old asked.

"Do you have ABC in Russia? Haven't you seen some of the fights she's had with the X-Men?" Lilly snapped. "I would rather take a bullet WITHOUT my armor than join her."

" She eez really zat eeviel?" Alexei asked through his think Russian accent.

"You're too naive." Conrad glared at Lex from his dark little corner. "Not everyone is a nice person."

"But eet eez beeter to see za light een soomeone rater zen za dark, eez eet not?" Lex asked insulted.

"Excuse me for seeing the darkness." Conrad replied smoothly.

"Sorry but why are you so grouchy all the time?" Luke asked interestedly

.

Lex turned away from the three, looking instead at the tiny girl crouched against the wall.

"Vhat eez your name leetle garl?" He asked her kindly. Taken aback as she whimpered and pushed herself against the wall.

"Do not be afraid off me, I vill not harm you." Lex told the girl concerned; he could count every one of her ribs.

"Maria." The girl responded, still afraid of Lex.

"Eet eez veery nice to meet you Maria, my name eez Alexei Islov." Lex said, crouching down so he could see her better.

Just then the door opened and a tall man with brown hair and a yellow and red visor over his eyes entered.

"We'll be at the mansion by twelve this afternoon." 'Cyclops' said with a smile.

-0-0-0-

"Who's she?" Nathan asked, eyes following Blaise as she and Paavai stood yelling at each other.

"The angry redhead? Her name's Blaise." Kenneth said uneasily.

"She's on the list!"" Lucy piped up, having heard their conversation from her snow bank.

"The list?" Nathan asked, unsure whether or not he wanted to hear about it. James approached them interestedly.

"Yup! She's up there high too!" Lucy said hopping on the spit energetically.

"What is it?" James asked confused

"The list is something I came up with when four people threatened me in a day because I made them mad." Kenneth informed them swiftly. "It tells you who you should avoid pissing off and who you can."

"Who is on it?" Nathan questioned, still watching Blaise and Paavai screaming at each other. Their fight now included throwing snowballs at each other as hard as possible.

"Oh we all are, to an extent." Lucy shrugged, her eyes had an evil glint in them. "But the top of the list are the people you should avoid the most because they dot forgive easily. Like Wolverine, Long and Blaise. Actually Kain could be added to that...what's with the Canadians? I thought they were supposed to be forgiving-"

"Wait!" James interrupted her little rant. "Why are they on the list? What did they do?" Lucy scowled at James as Kenneth answered.

"Well Logan's been in tons of wars and fights where people have died. Plus he's in control of the danger room sessions and his sessions usually show his feelings toward someone."

"The list?" Asha asked walking over to them. She had improved a lot since her first time meeting them, she no longer seemed depressed when talking to someone.

"Yeah."

Ignoring Asha's sudden appearance Lucy carried on where Kenneth left off. "Long admitted to killing people and threatened to kill 'that idiot' if he annoyed her again, plus you never sees her... And Blaise is like a bomb, you never know when she'll explode but you KNOW it will happen. And she's an arsonist."

"Has Logan's hair regrown since then?" Lucy asked Asha conversationally.

"I think so. But it's not as pointy." Asha said frowning slightly

"And they're all just plain scary." Kenneth said before Lucy and Asha went into an in depth conversation about whether or not a healing factor could assist in regrowing hair and if Logan's hair was naturally that pointy.

-0-0-0-

"Hey! C'mon Exey! You know it wasn't you! It's me! It wasn't personal, it just happened!" Deadpool exclaimed, backing away from Laura's already bloody claws.

"Please don't make him bleed too much more." Ororo said carelessly. "We don't want that many blood stains in the house."

"So in other words cool it or take it outside kid" Logan growled.

"Why are you two here anyways?" Natasha asked a little disturbed as X23 continued to stab Deadpool.

"Arrg- well I was-Gahh- hired to- Ahh- kill-GRAGGH!" Deadpool said in between screams of pain.

"HYDRA wants him to bring back a kid so they can take over the most influential heads of companies." Laura said shutting Deadpool up by ripping out his tongue.

"WHAT? I can't even kill her? That's a rip-off! But I still get five grand for doing it, so I guess its okay." It appeared that Deadpool had his tongue back. "And the author wanted to add me because a reader showed her itsjustsomerandomguys vi-"

"What the hell is this idiot talking about?" Logan growled

"Excuse me but I really don't appreciate you interrupting me, James. Besides don't you have enough publicity? The new show, the movie where they COMPLETELY ruined me, I mean comes on! They stop-GLAGGGHH!" Laura ripped out his tongue again, this time out of pure annoyance.

-0-0-0-

"God, I'm going to miss it here!" Jocelyn sighed happily as the entourage of mutants walked through the lobby of the mansion, soaking wet.

Their snow fight fell apart when Nathan decided to show off, Blaise, thinking he was saying that he had more control than her started using her powers too. The two fire controlling mutants than started a somewhat flood that took much effort from Marina and countless clone arguments to keep it away from destroying the mansion. Despite all that, everyone enjoyed their afternoon.

"What do you mean you'll miss it?" Paavai frowned.

Jocelyn's face whitened regretting what she has said. She hadn't told them for a reason, she didn't want them to think that she didn't like them and that was the reason she was leaving.

"You idiot! Obviously it means that she's leaving!" A clone rubbed her forehead in shame of the original.

"I know that, but why? And don't call me an idiot! I'm you!" Paavai snapped.

"Well what you said was pretty idiotic." the clone mumbled before disappearing.

"I- I am wondering the same thing." Yuna whispered. She considered Jocelyn a good friend; Jocelyn reminded her of her sister at times. Yuma really didn't want to see her leave.

"I'm leaving the day after next." Jocelyn didn't meet anyone's gaze, afraid they'd be hurt she hid it from them

Sensitively Jocelyn looked around; not that many faces were mad most were confused and dazed. How was she going to explain that she liked it better in new York, and Bayville was her home?

"You'll come back for the wedding right?" James asked, he didn't really know she but she seemed nice and he would like to see her again.

"What wedding?" Jocelyn asked puzzled

"Uh, Miss Natasha's wedding to someone named Henry or something?" James said hesitantly.

Before much more could happen Jocelyn rushed off, in a fast walk the others following her. Jocelyn threw open the door to the kitchen crying "Why didn't you tell me you were engaged?" Upon seeing the walls, counter and floor painted with blood and two new people Jocelyn blinked a few times and said "Uh, hi?"

**Thank you for the AMAZING Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen for betaing this! You are so awesome! Most of the oc's are probably ooc and so are most of the others too. I'm sorry for the wait… I was too busy playing around with my new tablet! So happy! I do a lot of cliffhangers don't I? Oh well…. By the way Key and Lock and cullenflower both have new storie up about this, go check them out! And you can hit with a chair Mew for it being late...**


	15. I think I'm going to be sick

Jocelyn stood there, mouth agape and eyes wide at the sight before her.

"Josie! Did you find out- AHHHH!" Paavai screamed as she appeared right behind Jocelyn. "OH MY GOD! What the-"

"What are you screaming about?" James asked as he and the others finally arrived. Their arrival brought gasps, tears, screams and Kenneth in particular couldn't keep his lunch down.

Deadpool, gleeful of what he had caused, waved energetically (still missing his tongue.) while Laura glared at them from underneath her hair.

"Come here!" Asha demanded, she was the only student who wasn't really affected by the blood, after all she had seen quite a bit of it with her powers. "I can fix him."

"Nah, just let him stay that way for a while." Logan grunted obviously not affected by it at all. Actually it looked like he was enjoying watching his daughter like figure beat up Deadpool.

"How could ye say dat!" Jacinta exclaimed outraged; she had known that Logan wasn't exactly the nicest one in the world but to let a man die was so cruel! And both Ororo and Natasha were letting him do that too!

"He has a healing factor." Natasha said easily.

"Wish he didn't." Wolverine murmured.

"That's mean!" Jocelyn exclaimed still upset.

"Its true. If he didn't have a healing factor it would be much easier to kill him." X23 stated dropping his tongue and sheathing his claws. Calmly she walked over to Logan to take a stance behind him.

"Um, yeah, who-" Paavai started

"Who de hell are ye?" Blaise interrupted her.

"I'm the mercenary, Deadpool I like killing people! My real name is Wade but for some reason when old man Logan went through the weapon X thing he lost all his memories and I didn't! I'm also the founder of the golden girls slash fic fanclub!*" Deadpool announced in his annoying voice. He seemed much to cheerful for a man who had jut had his tongue ripped out.X23 said nothing but continued to glare at Deadpool.

"This is Laura, she's Logan's clone." Ororo said nodding to X23

"She's also made by the people who made me!" Deadpool interjected.

"Uhh yeah..." Jocelyn glanced confusedly at Natasha.

"What were you going on about before?" Natasha asked trying to be calm while a party had just gone off in her head.

"Oh yeah! Why didn't you tell us you were engaged?" Jocelyn accused; she had told Natasha when she and Hank started to go steady that they would have to get married someday and to find out that they had been engaged for a while was ,in Jocelyn's mind, a betrayal of started smiling. She was thrilled that they had found out, she couldn't wait for the secret to be spilled, it was eating her up inside!

"The gorilla's gettin lucky eh? Man up top! Com'on, up top! Seriously!" Deadpool said energetically; offering Logan a high five, and consequently getting ignored.

"Gahh! You know I'm leaving tomorrow! Why did you have to go and do that!" Jocelyn whined, clearly frustrated. With a sudden jolt Jocelyn perked up "Hey! Now I gotta call Jubes! I'm sure I made some money, after all, it is 2011 now..""Aw man!" Asha sighed "I owe like ten people money! I thought for sure he would propose in July!"

"Hey, ye ain't got it as bad as ah do! Ye only owe ten people, ah owe at least twenty!" Jacinta replied annoyed.

"Ha! I only owe Long and Yuna!" Paavia gloated

"No way! That can't be true! Where's Fallon? He's gotta show us the odds!" Kenneth was able to speak now, though still considerably pale and clammy.

"He stayed back with Marina, Blaise, Lucy, Gene and Yuna, I think at least." Paavai said looking away from Kenneth, she didn't really want to see any more disgusting things at the moment. And yes, someone's bile was disgusting."Lucy!" Ororo exclaimed worriedly "I'll go find her, apparently she's in danger.

""If I'm not allowed to kill her what's the point?" Deadpool asked lazily.

"What are you going to wear?"

"Who's going to be a bridesmaid? What's going to be on the menu?"

"Are ye gonna take 'is last name?"

Natasha laughed happily before answering. "I'm thinking of a sweetheart neckline paired with mermaid dress. I'm thinking of asking Janet Dyke, you know the Wasp, to design it. Haven't decided who'll be a bridesmaid and I think I'll take a hyphenated name."

-0-0-0-"You're not supposed to be in here." Kain stated, noticing Long flipping through a few folders in the conjoined office.

"No shit Sherlock." She snapped not really giving a damn about whether or not he approved of her being there.

Curiosity dragged Kain in; what would she be doing here. It obviously wasn't very important if she wasn't hiding it though.

"What are you doing?" straightforward, blunt; Kain's style.

"Figuring out what to buy them for their birthdays. What the hell do you think I'm doing here."

Kain didn't answer, but moved forward to collect the files that Hank had sent him to go get. Peering carefully over her shoulder out of the side of his eye he read

_'Smith, Lucy _

_Height: 5"0_

_Weight: 102_

Before Long pulled it out of his sight. Looking up he saw long glaring at him, a scowl on her face.

"What do you want with Lucy." he asked stoically. Lucy, she was a little sister to him, be was protective of her.

"Not a damn thing." she snapped before starting to stalk out of the room.

Kain caught her arm and glared at her. "What do you want with her?"

Long narrowed her eyes and glared at him. They both knew that he wouldn't be able to keep her there nor did he want her to but the fact that he tried made her respect him a bit more.

"Just making sure I know weaknesses." she said evenly before pulling her arm out his grasp "Oh and don't worry, I've got yours already." turning on that note she walked out of the room; leaving Kain alone, trying to think over what she had meant.-0-0-0-

"Those are the new students?" asked a boy from his perch on a window sill. He had silky brown hair and wore a plain red tee with ripped jeans.

"Who?" asked a girl with hazel brown hair glancing up from her binder to glare at the boy. Apparently she didn't like the fact that he interrupted her writing.

"Over there!" Jake said impatiently pointing out five people, all looking around at the grounds from his window sill.

"Big whoop." Akisha stated from beside the girl with hazel hair. Akisha had her short black hair kept in dreadlocks.

"We get more people all the time Kitche. It's not like Maya here won't get to meet them again."

She said rolling her eyes as, the now identified, Maya glared at just shrugged.

" But aren't all new mutants supposed to go to Washington? Speaking of Washington you know Jocelyn Shaw? Well apparently she didn't like it over there. They're sending Cody from our Chem. class to go get her." Jake said evenly. He was friends with the two girls despite being so different. When he had come out of the closet they had been the ones who stood up for him and reminded people that they were different too.

"You mean the happy kid that always seems to get her way?" Maya asked with a sneer. She had not had a good relationship with Jocelyn. As it had been proved when she threw a party after Josie had left saying that "She's finally gotten it through her head that she's not wanted here!"

"Why is she coming back?" Akisha asked. She had nothing against Josie but had heard that the new school was pretty good. Aside from fires being set at the random times.

"She missed her mom and friends back here." Kitche said. Josie had been very nice to him. She showed him around when he first got here, he was eager to see her again.

"But Washington is for all the Psychos. She should stay there." Maya snapped, but for some odd reason she didn't seem as irritated. Instead she seemed to be only half thinking about Josie and half thinking about the new students. "Who brought them here?" She asked eyes trained on Conrad.

"Scott. It's weird though, I thought he was visiting his brother in Hawaii." Jake said, suddenly frowning too.

"Maybe he met them on the way." Akisha said, not believing what she said herself.

-0-0-0-

"Josie!" Cody: a wiry looking boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, exclaimed as he walked through the front door.

"Hey!" Jocelyn called back. She had a huge smile woven onto her face, she grabbed

Cody's hand and pulled him into the kitchen where it seemed everyone was. There was a crowd around two certain people. Natasha and Hank.

"They're getting married!" Jocelyn screamed before squealing for what seemed to be the hundredth time.

"Hey congrats! Uh.. I guess this means I won't be taking Natasha back to the institute too?" Cody asked smiling.

Hey! Sorry to be gone for so long but you can blame my sisters… actually no please don't! and you can also blame writers block and computer problems. I've got a few drabbles almost done so you can see them soon. Come on people! Please review! The one hundreth revier will get a… I don't know a something! So… hope you guys like it! And * sorry…. I just had to add that in XDD


	16. Kick the dog

"I- I, um, I don't get it! What is going on? Why is Lucy afraid of the kitchen?" Yuna asked from the banister, she had- like all the others in the foyer of the mansion- stopped when she heard a little whine from their youngest team mate.

"I d-don't want to go there, it feels like. I- I don't like the feel." Lucy whimpered with tears in her eyes.

"Ah wouldn't worry, yer big broters 'ill always be 'ere fer you." Fallon said trying to comfort the little girl. He had found it amusing that not only did they have the same last name _"Smith" _but they also had the same power. Having those he had taken it upon himself (as had a few others) to try and become her 'Big Brother', so far Gene and Kain were the only ones who had succeeded in that position, Kain even going as far as a father figure.

"Yeah, don't worry Lucy, you don't need to be afraid of anything when we're around" Gene said trying to comfort her buy put a hand on her shoulder.

"I- I don't ever.. Never- I cant - never not again- cant. don't make me- oh gosh please don't make me!" Lucy quivered her voice getting higher and higher as she went on.

"Should- should I get someone?" Yuna asked Marina in a hushed whisper " Miss Monroe, Natasha? Kain?"

"Ah don't know. Ah think Fallon should just calm 'er down" Marina replied, equally as hushed.

"Oh don't worry Lucy, nothing will happen to you, its not like anyone can do anything, what with Logan, Ororo, Natasha, Kain and everyone else here." Gene soothed with a squeeze, "Who in their right mind would try and attack a place where WOLVERINE lived?"

Lucy let out a small wail and started crying harder. "I-I don't -hic- want to-hic- don't make me! Hic- please!" Lucy cried into Genes shoulder. Apparently his reassurance had not helped much.

"Calm down Lucy! We won't let anyting happen."! Fallon exclaimed.

"Please Lucy! Don't worry!" Marina called from a few feet away from her.

"What, is going on?" Kain appeared at the top of the stairs looking livid, not only had he just come back from the meeting with Long -Long- vowing to protect the little girl that was like a sister to him, but when he comes down he finds her crying her eyes out and whimpering, much like she had done when she first met him.

"Kain, tank god yer 'ere! We had no idea whit tah do!" Marina sighed in relief. She wasn't exactly an expert with a uncharacteristically crying Lucy.

"Kain!" Lucy ran to him and threw her arms around his waste. "Th-Theres a - a person in the kitchen!"

Kain raised his eyebrow slightly and looked at Gene for an answer before awkwardly patting her on the back.

"There are many people in the kitchen.. Natasha and Ororo and a few others."

"N-No! It's -it's different! They're the evil people! The- I don't want- don't let them- I like it here!" Lucy wailed cling desperately to Kain.

"Don't worry, nothing will happen to you." Kain said almost stoically.

"What, or who is in the kitchen?" Gene asked quietly to the two girls.

"I don't know. Perhaps someone from where she got the collar?" Yuna said, though she had never seen it, obviously, she knew full well about the collar. It had created quite a speculation throughout the mansion, and perhaps the New York branch as well.

"Maybe. She never told anyone of 'er past so all is possible." Marina whispered back.

"Dose creeps! Dey must 'ave done a huge job on 'er if she's not even will tah go find dem!" Fallon said as he watched Kain lightly pat her head.

"I'm kinda worried about her, this is not a good thing.." Gene replied with a shiver.

"Ah'm gonna check out whit's going on in de kitchen, Blaise is dere an Ah don't want tag 'ave tah stop many more fires." Marina whispered taking a few steps back and throwing Lucy a nervous look before taking off to the kitchen.

Lucy's sniffles slowly subsided. "Kain, I'm hungry, can we get ice cream?"

A frown formed on Kain's face " We aren't supposed to leave the mansion."

"Please! Please, pretty please with a cherry on top!" Lucy begged giving him the best puppy eyes she could muster up (having just cried it was _very_ convincing.) Kain glared at her for a total of thirteen seconds before giving in.

"Fine."

Squealing Lucy jumped to her feet and ran out the door. Kain slumped down, a bit ashamed of how easily a little girl could manipulate him, and followed her out the door.

Gene was about to turn to Yuna to share a look of worry but stopped when he remembered that she could not return it, so in a fit of awkwardness he suggested "Why don't we go find out what's happening in the kitchen?"

"Mhm." Yuna mumbled tilting her head slightly and clicking her tongue while walking towards the stairs again.

* * *

**Its short, I know, but I felt that I needed to put in more character interactions… And short chapters are easier to write at the moment… **

**Yeah… anyways… there are now a total of ! GINX stories! I'm so happy! Please review!**


	17. Squealing

"I don't get it, what's so great about the new guys." Maya snapped glaring across the cafeteria/kitchen at them. "Its not like we've never had new kids before."

Her eyes followed the crowd until they stopped on the new students surrounded by others. One if them, the dark haired boy, seemed to be missing.

"Its probably just because most of them are being sent to the new place" Akisha snapped back.

Maya glared at her friend. It had been a particularly bad day for Akisha, even Maya wasn't going to try and pick an argument now. "Besides what does it matter anyways?" Akisha stabbed her salad with a glower.

"I didn't think we were that big of a deal." A deep voice quietly murmured, both girls turned frantically to see who had over heard their short lived conversation. Conrad stood in a rather defiant pose with a slight smirk sneaking it's way onto his face.

" Why the hell were you eavesdropping!" Maya snarled.

"Its not eavesdropping if you don't try to listen." Conrad replied coolly.

"Why aren't you with them?" Akisha asked with a scowl, trying to advert the fight that she was rather positive would happen is Maya was left to talk.

"Why should I be?" Conrad tested with a raise of his eyebrow.

"Normally the newbie's stick together if they were brought together." Maya stated forgetting her earlier concerns.

"Nothings normal." Conrad replied with a sly smirk. Leaving it at that he turned from the two girls and left the room.

"That was... Pleasant." Maya stated as she saw Akisha's grouchy look return.

"It was a pain." She replied going back to trying to mutilate her lunch.

Maya rolled her eyes and sighed. It would've been great if Kitchie had been there but no. He has to go decide to eat outside.

-0-0-0-

"Ekkkk!" Jocelyn squealed again as she practically dragged Hank into the kitchen. after equipping herself with her digital camera and several bridal magazines ( no one really knows how or when she got them.) she had gone through she trouble of tracking down Beast and pulling him up to the newly named "Wedding room ah 'ell" By Blaise. Almost everyone had cleared it when they heard that Jocelyn had gone into "Wedding Planner" mode. All that were really left were Natasha, Marina and Yuna (they didn't want to be impolite), Ororo (she felt bad for her friend), Hank and of course Jocelyn.

_"Wait! So you mean! Like as in MARRIED married?"_ A bubbly voice asked through a phone.

"Yeah, married married." Natasha said smiling even while shifting uncomfortably.

"_OH MY GOD!"_ Kitty joined in the squealing. _"I can NOT believe it! Your finally getting married! Eeeek!" _

"I know!" Jocelyn "eeeked" again jumping up and down on the spot happily. Natasha laughed, oblivious to the woman standing in the door.

_"Oh, I bet you were all kinds of red when proposing!"_ Kitty squeaked to Hank. _"How did you ask her?"_

"Oh he was going on about lobsters! I had to force it out of him!" Natasha said beaming while giving a playful push to her fiancée.

"Well I was nervous." Henry objected embarrassedly

"There was no need to be. She would've accepted it any way." Emma stated snidely. "Congratulations. I suppose." She turned to go, Leaving the rest of the room near silent.

_"Wait- was that Emma? Emma Frost?"_ Kitty questioned from the phone.

"Ye, de woman's a menace!" Marina said with a sigh. After all, with fifteen words she had left the room uneasy.

"_Well, she right this time! Natasha you so would've said yes anyways! You guys are so great together!"_ Kitty exclaimed trying to lighten the mood and succeeding.

"And I'm almost rich now!" Jocelyn squealed happily.

Natasha laughed again still uneasy with Emma's words. She didn't actually mean them did she?

-0-0-0-

"Aww come on Wolvie! The readers live me! You should've left me back in the kitchen! I would've got waaaay more screen time!" Deadpool whined as he followed the feral mutant and his clone through the hallway, passing the group of negotiating teenagers and a bag of money.

"No." Logan grunted clenching his fist angrily.

"But they don't care about how I can get OOC sometimes! Well not all of them!" Deadpool said trying to convince the angry man to let him back. X-23 shot him a murderous glare. switching topics quickly (which by the way had nothing to do with the glare.) Deadpool glanced back at the group of mutants "You know that one kid, the one who could regenerate, she's totally awesome! I could shoot her like fifty, no fifty THOUSAND times and she wouldn't die! It's like you guys!"

Logan groaned.

"Aw com'on you know I would never actually, maybe, probably not , shoot her, I was just saying."

"We've already got one maniac trying to use her for target practice we don't need another one!" Logan snapped again.

"By the way, where are you bringing me? We've just been walking down this corridor but not actually moving cause I can still see those mutants."

"Just shut up."

-0-0-0-

"How is that possible!" Paavai exclaimed shocked "I though for sure that I would have at least twenty bucks!"

Fallon shrugged, "De chart don't lie. Sorry."

Paavai grabbed the clip bored from him and surveyed it over."No way! Long got the most money? That's not fair!"

"Well no Ah guess it isn't. But it's not dat big of 'a deal." Fallon shrugged again.

"That's because your the only one who doesn't owe her!" Paavai snarled angrily. "Hey... You don't owe anyone! But you made like, five bets! And none of them were true!"

"What!" Blaise snatched the clip bored away from her, "No way! Ye totally owe me mah money!"

"De chart don't say ah do!" Fallon objected angrily.

"That's not fair! You kept the chart!" Paavai whined angrily.

"Hey, I don't even know you but even I agree." Cody said with a glance towards Paavai and Blaise. "Whit de hell! Ah do NOT owe over A hundred dollars! Dat's just not right!" Blaise snarled bashing Fallon over the head with the clip bored. "Fix it!" She snarled.

* * *

**Its short.. I know… I am so sorry! Please forgive me! I feel so evil… I had Emma there.. And she was mean to everyone… oh well… anyways thanks nd please review! XD**


	18. Je ne cest pas

"The plans going well. The kids are in the building. No one suspects them they don't know about it. I'm bored." Jai whined as she snaked down a nail file she had been using to carve her name into the back of her chair.

"Shut up Jai!" Polaris snarled as the nail file slid down the table to Lorna's hand. "This is all too easy and annoying, with out your commentary!"

"I don't have to princess. It's a free country." Jai replied raising an eyebrow and licking her lips.

"You think your tough? You sparkle." Lorna retorted with a smirk. "You sparkle in the sun. How is that tough?"

The two girls had originally thought that they would get along seeing as they were so alike. But the problem was that they were so alike that they didn't.

"I don't sparkle. Well. Not as much as your daddy's bucket." Jai snapped back with a glare.

Lorna straightened up in her chair and gave Jai a murderous look. "One, I don't consider him my father. Two, it's not a bucket it's a helmet. Three, we leave all the sparkling to you and your family."

"Shut up! Both of you. Your so fricken annoying." Arcade snapped rubbing his temple with closed eyes. "God I envy Saroun sometimes. He's back in the savage land having a wondrous vacation while I'm stuck waiting for Mystique with you two idiots!"

"Your one to talk, your senior year crush was on that Pryde girl, you're still heads over heels in love with her!" Lorna snarled letting the small ball of metal, that was once a nail file, circle her ominously.

"Ha. He's still in love with her. That's the only reason he joined." Jai snorted throwing her head back."Unfortunately no. As much as I simply adore the presence of that ditzy valley girl and have nothing better then to just sit and pretend as though I can kill the X-Men I would much rather be working." Arcade said rolling his eyes. "The sheer simplicity of a girls brain is oh so much easier to read then a computer."

"Yeah must be why you were left at the alter. Twice." Lorna stated as the little blob started floating dangerously close to his heart. "You can just read girls that well."

" I might have had a few technologic mishaps. It's understandable really, seeing as I was constantly under attack from the government." Arcade sneered at Lorna.

"Not my fault." She replied simply.

"Of course it's not your highness." Jai snapped annoyed.

"Shut up sparklespry!" The blob had jolted suddenly away from Arcade and flew at Jai quickly forming a sharp edge aimed at Jai's forehead.

"What the HELL is going on here?" A door slammed open revealing a very angry looking Mystique.

"Nothing. Jai was just filing her nails. Don't they look pretty?". Lorna sneered as the metal fell to the table once again in the form of a nail file.

"Stunning." Mystique snarled as she pushed the door shut with a resounding slam.

"I'm guessing it didn't go so well?" Jai asked her aunt with a bored tone. Carefully she picked up the nail file again and slipped it in her pocket leaning back on two of the chairs legs.

"The little witch was already at the Xavier's place before I could do anything. Damn them..." Mystique snapped throwing a file onto the table. "At least we've got our Trojan horse though."

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Arg! Je ne sais pas!" A black haired girl said frustrated slamming her fist on the pile of paper. "Vhy do I 'ave to do zis? Vhy can I not just 'ire soomeone to do zis for me!"

"C'mon Lotte. You're the one who asked me for the help, at least look at the work before pushing it aside." Kitchie sighed as he passed her the pencil she had previously thrown at the tree.

"Non. Je ne cest pas le mathimatiques!" Lotte answered using a bony hand to push away the paper.

"Why did you even ask me to help you then?" Kitchie sighed at her.

"Parce que eef I do not get above ze 'aveerage for zis class I vill bee sent to ze infirmiry again!" Charlotte exclaimed with a frown. "Zey seem to tink zat I vould keep harming myseelf eef zey do not send me zere!"

"Will you?" Kitchie asked trying to focus her anger on something other then the many pieces of paper with numbers and equations on them.

"Oui." Charlotte admitted

"Then you should probably go there anyways." Jake replied picking up the pencil.

"Vell I don't feeel like eet." Lotte said turning her head away from the paper.

Kitchie sighed heavily. Charlotte was one of the most difficult and confusing people he met. "Don't you want to be free of the hospital wing though?" He asked trying to sound optimistic.

"Oui" She admitted again.

"Then why don't you eat, you'll be able to focus a bit better." He said innocently offering her a apple.

"Non! Je ne pas manger! Tu ma derange!" Charlotte said huffily gathering her things and standing up suddenly. Turning on her heel she uneasily stalked off tripping a bit when she came closer to the institute.

Shrugging Jake took a bite of the apple and made his way back to the cafeteria. He might as well try to meet up with Maya and Akashia seeing as the would probably be trying to rip each others heads off. Unintentionally he bumped into a fair haired boy.

"Watch where you're going." Snarled the boy angrily as he glared at Jake."Sorry," Kitchie said apologetically "I wasn't paying attention."

"I could have figured that out." The boy snapped.

"Hey, it's not like I meant to." Kitchie said defending himself.

"Tch." The boy sneered with his cold eyes still furious.

Kitchie watched the boy walk away and frowned. He was at just as much of a fault as Kitchie was! Turning angrily Kitchie walked into the cafeteria.

-0-0-0-

A small group surrounded Fallon. Well... A small angry group.

"What the HELL did you think when you made the bets? Did you think we wouldn't notice?" Asha snarled punching his shoulder.

Paavai had found it in her to have a clone (after countless arguments) notify the other occupants who had placed bets with Fallon about this outrageous fit of indecency.

"Ah did nah! Ah was hoping ye would though..." Fallon objected cowering under the harsh gazes of Asha, Blaise, Paavai, James, Kenneth, Jacinta and a few more.

"No you just thought you'd rip us all off!" James stated cracking his knuckles.

"NO! Ah wasn't even going tah do it fer me! Ah swear it was just tah help Marina!" Fallon blurted out glancing at the twin whom he had not been wanting to upset.

"Ye were helping me sister?" Blaise asked, well shouted is more accurate. "Marina wouldn't do noting like dat!" Blaise snarled as a small fire erupted in her head, and around Fallon.

"No! Well, she didn't know about it." Fallon squeaked as no fewer the seven Paavai's started to form a circle around the ring of fire.

"Ooooh! Look, look! The fire makes such a pretty colour!" Deadpool exclaimed pointing at the ring of fire surrounding the Scottish mutant.

"Uh... Hello.. Deadpool." A clone said turning to look at the masked mercenary.

"Ohhh.. So your the one who has all those fights with yourself! Does it hurt when your clones get hurt?" Deadpool asked cocking his gun at her innocently.

"Ye, it does apparently." Blaise said matter-of-factly.

"Ahhh I get it, this is set after the further chapter of LAS! Totally explains the references." Deadpool nodded understandably.

"What?" James asked confusedly.

"The other story that the writer has with you people?"

"Writer? Whit de 'ell are ye talking about?" Blaise snarled angrily.

" You all live in the small world we call fanfiction." Deadpool explained offhandedly.

"Uh... What's fanfiction?" As soon as Asha asked already regretting asking the maniac.

"Its where really awesome people go to write about yours truly. The slash fics for the golden girls are the best!" Deadpool replied a reminiscent look in his eye.

"Uh huh... Where is the freaky girl who you were with?" James asked trying to get the conversation back on terms he could understand.

"Oh that British hot slut lady came an they got into a fight!" Deadpool explained. "It was great! Two hot chicks, both like a seven, maybe eights fighting over me! But then Logan had to go stop it! So I came here! Ohh are we beating up the bird guy?"

Paavai dearly wished that X-23 would come back and rip his tongue out again.

* * *

**Gah! I feel as though I was abusing Kitchie… but I didn't… mean to… I was just really mad when writing this and then that happened.. (also the reason why I didn't update yesterday) Thanks and review please! Hy guys, another note, xxxGolderusherxxx (the creator of Kitchie)is in need of oc's so submit one to him! He said he'd give me cookies! Chocolate chip ones! **


	19. Creator?

"Hello!" a young teenage girl called out impatiently. "Is anyone here!" The girl sighed annoyed and screamed through the mansion "HEY! PEOPLE! NEW MUTANT HERE!"

"Hey!" Kenneth's head popped up from over the banister. "Sorry about that, were all kinda busy at the moment. Com'on up!"

"Uh huh. Okay then." The girl replied cocking an eyebrow.

"Ohh! Kain look! A new student!" A hyper active voice chirped up from behind the girl. Turning to see who it was she was met by a very happy looking kid and a sullen looking boy.

Flicking on a flirtatious smile the girl greeted them "Hey, I'm Ava. You are?"

"Lucy!" piped up Lucy happily. It was pretty evident from the chocolate smeared around her mouth that she had not been so neat while eating her ice cream.

Kain surveyed her suspiciously, she looked pretty un evil. But preppy. "Kain." he answered in a monotone.

"I'm Kenneth!" Kenneth called trying to get her attention back again.

Ava frowned for a split second but then smiled again turning to Kenneth. "Well you might as well show me around! I mean, this place is huge! I'll get lost in it!"

"Sure!" Kenneth replied with a smile on his face. "One sec." He ran down the stairs to meet her skidding to a halt in front of her. "I'm really sorry about before, the teachers just got engaged and this girl is going all bridezilla on them. Not to mention we have a crazy guy that never shuts up."

"That's alright." Ava said with a smile "Its not that big of a deal."

"Hey! Get back here you little-!"

"Gah! No! No! Don't!"

"Whit did ye tink we were going tah do tah ye?"

"Blaise!"

Ava jumped startled and glanced up at the ceiling. Footsteps rushed overhead and a small amount of dust floated down from the ceiling.

"Uh.." Ava said confusedly before Kain pushed passed her and made his way upstairs, quite possibly mumbling to himself. Lucy following in his wake.

-0-0-0-

" God...not you..." Jocelyn moaned letting her hit the table. She had just noticed the red masked man bounding into the room.

"That's no way for an OC to treat a cannon!" Deadpool chastised in a mock mad voice.

"How did you get out of Logan's sight?" Natasha sighed trying to ignore the vein she knew must be pulsing in her forehead.

"That White Queen person distracted them!" Deadpool exclaimed."She's working wit ye?" Marina asked confusedly.

"Nah. She too uptight, she just doesn't like the Wolvie's! Or the Hewlett's. Or Logan's. But I guess her last name is technically Kinney or something like that, and since she actually hasn't met all of old man Logan's family I can't really say that. Especially with his new son guy. Gotta admit that guy is pretty awesome, apparently he's gonna meet Exey soon, in a new issue of something." Deadpool rambled on. "Was it Wolverine? I don't know... Think she had her own series for a while so it might be that but-"

"Marina! Yer little boyfriend tampered wit de bets! 'e made it so tat ye and 'im both didn't 'ave tah pay fer anyting!" An angry twin shouted bursting into the room dragging Fallon along behind her.

"Yeah! And then he thinks we're stupid enough to fall for that lame arse lie he pulled together!" Paavai snarled indignantly, giving Fallon a small kick.

"Lame Arse? Seriously? How old are we again?" A clone asked appearing beside Paavai.

"Shut up! We don't have to swear every time we speak!" Paavai said stamping her feet at her clone.

"No but we can swear ya know." The clone smirked back.

"I know that! I am you!" Paavai snarled at her clone.

"Not as smaaart!" Clone sang tauntingly.

"I'm smarter then you! You're a clone!" Paavai snapped back!

"Nu-uhh!"

"Enough girls!" Natasha said stepping in between the girl and her clone easily. "You are the same person! Stop the arguing! For gods sake I've already had how many migraines?"Paavai and her clone mumbled Natasha a quiet "sorry" before merging together.

"Hey! Man! That's awesome!" Deadpool exclaimed at the mutant. "How the hell did X-Chick303 come up with that?"

"Who?" Jocelyn asked confused

"The creator of clone girl! That reminds me, StormyNightengale says hi everyone!" Deadpool quickly explained

"Creator? What are you talking about?" Paavai asked frowning. "And WHO said hi?"

"You know, the creator. The author who made you! StormyNightengale is Hacky's creator and X-Chick303 is yours! Other creators include, Key and Lock, Marvik Zero, CloudyTheNightmareQueen but when she created you she was called CloudyNK... I think.. But that was a looooooooong time ago.. Hey! Look that guys trying to escape!" Deadpool rambled on until seeing Fallon, who had been sneaking out of Blaise's grasp and trying to get out of the door.

"Why ye little!" Blaise screamed when noticing him.

"Hey! Hey! Blaise! Don't kill me!" Fallon screamed angrily.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait.. Writers block paired with fan fiction being mean is not good. I'll start updating more later.. Sorry.. **


	20. Under the bed

_Bored, bored, bored, _Thought Maya as she absently doodled in her notebook, _Professors lectures are always boring._ _He talks too much.._.

Still nimbly etching an eye on the top right hand corner of her page, a blaring noise blasted Maya to her fullest attention, eyes wide and mouth agape slightly. That was the lockdown bell. It's impossible! That bell had never rung, never!Looking around at her classmates, Maya found that most were glancing wildly at each other(much like she herself was) looking lost.

A girl, Laura, actually burst out in tears.

Understandable of course, only a select few mutants who went to this school actually decided to become X-men afterwards. There were only two who were going to be an X-Man in the whole seventeen person class. But she wasn't the the person that caught Maya's gaze was the one and only Professor Xavier.

He was frowning. Seriously frowning. Like not in that "I'm disappointed in you" way but in the "What the hells going on here way"

"Professor!" Maya called desperately, trying to get his attention over the, once again, seventeen other people in the class. "What's going on?"

Luckily for her, Maya was still focused on the professor to see his eyes widen to a shockingly large size before returning to normal.

"Maya, Cameron." The professor said addressing the two training to be X-Men. "You keep your classmates safe while I see to something."

"Wait! Professor! You can't leave! What if you get hurt or something! I'll go with you." The mousey haired teen known as Cameron said forcefully.

"I can handle myself Cameron, your duty is with your classmates." Xavier replied in that tone that meant your not to argue with him.

"But, sir!" Clearly Cameron was ignoring this sign. "What if it's Magneto? Or Juggernaut!"

"Enough, Mr. Dailies. I will be fine." The Professor snapped sharply, "You and Miss Coves will stay put with you classmates here." with an air of finality Xavier wheeled himself out of the room, only mere seconds after the door closed behind him a metallic snap sounded through the room indicating that the, either second or third (to be honest Maya didn't remember now, not that it was that important.) line of defence was in position. And successfully locking them in to, what could be, they're horrible death.

The room was still rowdy with fear, screams for mothers, fathers, other loved ones, those weren't there.

_It is, after all a twelfth grade course. _Maya thought angrily. Those were more common in the lower grades. Most of the upperclassman would be disgusted if they did that._But it was much too loud. This was a god damned lockdown!_

"Shut up! All of you!" Maya hissed angrily, somehow making herself heard all throughout the room.

"Maya's right guys." The other mutant, Cameron, said. "I know we've never had a lockdown before but you'll just have to adjust."

Maya tossed him a glance before turning to the tiny red haired teen who was speaking."Usually, in schools they have all the student against the walls that can't be seen from the doors and windows, what are we going tah do? We most certainly can't do that with this schools wall history!"

That gained her a few chuckles. For some odd reason the students were under the assumption that Xavier spent more money on repairing the school rather then running it.

_No idea why that is_. Maya smirked.

"Everyone in the center of the circle," Maya ordered still slightly smirking from the earlier comment."Be on guard, don't be 'powered up' just be ready to."

Cameron barked out "I know your not 'in training' anymore, but you should still remember some of your sessions with Logan! Be ready for the worst!"

The class scrambled into a non too organized, or neat enough to be called a circle, group some a few feet off the floor and in the air, a in a fighting found herself next to one of the newbie's, Lex."Vat es happening? Vhy are zose alarems going oof?"

"Its a lockdown. Now shut up. They could hear us." Maya replied throwing Lex one of her more menacing glares, sufficiently shutting him they waited.

-0-0-0-

"Hydra has made their move. Now we can begin to make ours." A slim man said glancing down the long oak table.

"We'll have to wait though. I'm sure the," Another man, thick necked and bushy browed, said his eyes lighting up sinisterly "Team won't get there until later."

"Of course not." A young woman with long black curls replied, leaning forward to give the other occupants of the room a playful smile."And while the hens are away.. The chick get to play."

she said pushing her long slender finger through the air to draw what looked like a chicken. "Heh. Heh, HEH, HEEH HEEH! HEHEEHEHEHE! HAHAAHAHAH! VWAHAHAHAHAAHA! ... Hehuuuuuhhh. This is _fun_."

-0-0-0-

"I'm not telling!" Lucy squealed happily as she watched Blaise's face flush with anger."Why ye little! If ye don tell me ah'll burn you to a crisp!"

"Aww," Lucy huffed annoyed "You're no fun anymore Blaise! You've got to be more fun!"

"Where is dat Scottish scum bag of an idiot!"

Lucy paused for a second seeming to be lost in thought."You know, I think I saw him running into Miss Munroe's green house a while back.."

Blaise gave the younger girl an untrusting glare. She was, in no means, trustworthy in Blaise's eyes.

"Honest Blaise! Why would I want to be burnt to a crisp!" Lucy asked, defensively raising her hands in an attempt to show she was innocent. "I thought having a boyfriend would calm you down!"

Blaise gave Lucy one last glare before turning on her heel and trotting watched her go waiting until she was put of earshot before hopping off her light blue bed spread and chuckling"Its okay Fally! The Hellions left!"

Fallon crawled out from under the bed, with what looked like a sock draped over his shoulder and a stuffed bunny in his arm.

"Tanks, Lucy. Ye really saved me dere." He said standing up and shaking the dust off his clothing (also flick the sock onto the ground and throwing the bunny onto her bed)

"Yeah, Yeah. Now where's my money?" Lucy replied innocently holding out a hand , Fallon reached into his pocket. Digging around for a moment he pulled out a roll of bills and handed her half of it, Lucy inspected the money carefully. "Meh... I suppose this will do."

Fallon was about to reply when a blur of white hair rushed past the room screaming

" Beast! Natasha! Logan! Get to the X-Jet, NOW!"

* * *

**Sorry! Hope this is okay for a chapter! I know it's ****short... I completely forgot today's mother day so it's shorter then I wanted. Yeah, the new characters aka Cameron is not going to be here long just cause I needed a background character.. This story is drawing to a close... Just need to get to chapter 27. Then I might make a sequel. Reviews please!**


	21. Chapter 21

"What's going on!" Kitchie asked throwing his homeroom teacher, Miss Blessin, a middle aged mutant with a sort of clairvoyance ability. _She was a very good teacher, very nice, _Thought Jake.

"I have no idea! I didn't see this coming!" Miss Blessin replied worriedly.

"I bet it's Apocalypse! I mean who else could make it go into defence mode!" a lanky mousey haired boy.

"No, no. I'm sure its not that. The Professor and everyone made sure he wouldn't come back!" Miss Blessin reassured the class. "Now everyone in their lockdown positions, are we clear?"

A chorus of "Yes Ma'am" met her ears as she settled against the wall with her student.

_A new student, Lillian, was that her name? _Kitchen thought absent minded, had not gone to the wall, choosing instead to bang on the steel door protecting them from whatever threat was lurking about the halls of the institute.

"Lilly! Calm down! Everything's going to be okay." Miss Blessin soothed "Now come and take a seat over here, we don't want you to get hurt."

"Get hurt? Get hurt! You just said everything was going to be okay!" Lilly screamed in frustration.

"I know, I know. But it will be, just you see. Everything's gonna be okay."

"What if I never see mom again? What if I'm never going to be able to vote!" Lilly screeched frantic and scared.

_But her eyes weren't scared.. Not in the least_. Kitchie frowned examining her ,_it was a good act but she's not scared._

"Shh, don't worry. I'm sure you'll see them again." Miss Blessin said comforting.

"But what if I don't!"

_Nope. Defiantly not scared. _Concluded Jake. "The last thing I told my mom was that I hate her.." A girl spoke up sadly "What if I can't take that back?"

"Oh don't worry, Angela. I'm sure she knows you didn't mean it." Blessin said trying to calm every one down.

"But I did! I meant it! I was so angry! Now I'll never be able to take it back!"

"My parents are dead!" Another kid, Jack, spoke up. "They abused me and now they're dead! I don't want to see them again! Not even if I'm dead!"

That's what started it. The whole outburst of crying and hyperventilating. People screaming and calling out names. A fuss that's more appropriate for a class full of children.

"Mommy! I'm sorry!"

"I didn't mean it Sarah! I didn't mean to hurt you!"

"It's not my fault! I didn't want to!"

"I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!"

"HELP ME!" And in the midst of it all there was Lilly, with a satisfied smirk plastered on her face.

-0-0-0-

"Third floor West wing." Lorna stated with a glance at Mystique.

"Perfect." Mystique stated a wicked grimace "Sauron. Go get our, little spy. I'm sure she's anxious for blood."

"Blood crazed bitch.." Lorna huffed angrily as the pterodactyl man flew off in the other direction.

"Shut up." Mystique snapped, taking a few steps forward, transforming into an exact replica of one Professor Charles Xavier. "We've got work to do."

* * *

**Gah! Im so sorry! Its short and a long wait! it's the end of year homework rush, with two elder sisters homework and my own I can very rarely get any time on the computer that's not occupied by homework (yes we only have one computer) I know its short but the next chapter will be an action packed one XD**


	22. Chapter 22

Ava sighed as she sat on the edge of the stool in the kitchen table. It was a nice enough day, no storms or anything like that. Witch was rare enough now, seeing as… well its not really that important.

But it was boring and scary. The teachers had left a while ago, forty minutes actually, to respond to the lockdown in Bayville. And they had left a blonde bitch, a killing clone and a mercenary to look after their students. Not the smartest plan, so far the clone, X-23 or whatever her name was, had killed the merc a few times and holed herself up in the danger room. While the blonde witch telepath (Emma) had been snooping around the head office and cerebro. And during all that the Deadpool guy had been killed, somehow ordered, like, twenty Pizza's on some weird fake name and annoyed everyone. Everyone.

"Hey, Ava. What's up?" step foots were heard before James entered the room and pulled out an apple from the fridge.

"Not much. Well there's that whole New York thing and the fact that I can now not spend any time with Josie or Cody without feeling sorry for them but other then that." Ava said flashing him a small flirty smile.

"Yeah same -_crunch- _They're so freaked right now its not even funny. -_crunch- _I'd hate it if I'd gone to that school." James said in between bites of his apple. "Hell I think even Blaise feels sorry for them."

"Really? I would've gone to the extreme and said even Emma feels sorry for them." Ava replied with a smile.

"Meh. She probably does, I don't know." James replied with a flick of his wrist, throwing the apple core into the garbage.

"Hey wanna go get ice cream or something?" Ava asked, more out of boredom then anything.

"Can't. We're on lock down too remember?" James replied getting up from his seat.

"The others have done it tons of times, Lucy, Gene and Kain go out like every night." Ava replied with a pout.

"New Yorks never been in a lock down this serious." Replied James calmly. "Besides, there's ice cream in the freezer."

Ava sighed before jumping a bit.

**THUMP!**

"What was that!" Ava asked shrilly, putting a hand to her heart.

"Don't know." Replied James as he threw himself through the door and t=down the hall to the lobby, Ava at his heels. "Oh shit…"

* * *

"I don't know if this was a good idea. Leaving the Kids alone, one of us should've stayed." Ororo said frowning.

"Don't you trust Laura?" Logan asked pulling his Mask over his head.

"Of course I do, but she's going to be busy with Deadpool let alone the students. And I don't trust Emma." Storm replied, pushing her 'tiara' into her hair.

"Who does trust Emma?" Natasha said calmly "I mean, besides Gene."

"No one. Not after that fiasco." Ororo replied glancing at her friend in the front of the jet.

"So any news on who broke in?" Natasha asked calmly, trying to bring the conversation to something even slightly happier.

"No. We're going in unprepared." Ororo sighed looking out of the jet window.

"You guys ready back there?" Beast called with a glance at his fiancé and the others.

"As ready as we'll ever be, Hank." Logan sighed, watching as the hanger door slowly opened.

With a moment of focus, a fog fell over the land, and Storm flew out of the jet.

* * *

"Oh god! Lilly! What the!" Miss Blessin shrieked upon seeing the dinosaur breaking through the wall and Lilly walking up to it.

"Shut up. You're shrieking is giving me a migraine." Lilly snarled, pulling a gun on the teacher. "And it's Eight."

**BANG!**

Thump.

"EEEEEEKKKKKKK!"

Miss Blessin fell to the floor, a small clean bullet hole in the middle of her forehead, thick dark blood flowing from it freely.

* * *

"Hey, professor! What's going on!" Cyclops called to the professor as he saw the telepath wheeling down the hall, his wheelchair making a slight creaking sound. Stopping suddenly, the crippled man waited for his aide to catch up.

"I heard the alarms, Didn't have a class so I came. What's happening?" Scott asked, annoyed with the Professors silence, and walking over to him, still a few paces away.

"Do not attempt to impostor my staff or students Mystique." He said sternly, frowning down the hallway.

"Hahahaha!" A manic laugh pierced the nearly silent hall, soon accompanied by a swooshing sound as the indigo woman transformed back to her natural body. "What gave it away, _Professor?"_

"Scott has been visiting his brother for the past month."

"And you knew all this time and never bothered to stop me! How stupid of you!" Sneered Mystique.

"Yes it is true, I knew for quite a while. But I was hoping to know a bit more of what you were up to." Xavier replied calmly. "What is it you're up to, Mystique? It must be positively important to risk everything here."

"I have nothing to loose, Charles." Mystique replied, another swooshing sound filling the air, and Mystiques arm becoming a rather sharp blade. "You however, do."

She charged, raising her blade arm above her head, preparing to strike.

"Ugh!"

"Oh no you don't Mystique!"

A hurl of blue threw itself at Mystique, pushing her to the ground.

" You're just in time, Hank." Professor Xavier said, finally turning his wheelchair to look at Mystique.

"Of course, Charles." Beast said, sparing him a smile before turning back to Mystique, who was stumbling back to her feet. "Tis but a sad day when you must face your foe."

"Ha! You always were full of useless quotes!" Mocked mystique, Throwing a kick at his head.

As a resounding smack was heard as Beast stumbled back, "Actually, that was a creation of my own."

Leaping at her again, Beast was thrown at the wall by a sneering Mystique.

"I have no time for you McCoy." She said as she raised her blade arm, ready to attack.

"Time is but an essence." Beast said, looking up with a smile, a glint in his eyes as he waited.

* * *

**Heres chapter 21/22 hope you are a bit satisfied with it, wow todays a day of updating...I posted a new story too, GINX, Scarey and Sick**


	23. Chapter 23

What the hell are you talking about?" Snarled Mystique with a frown. Suddenly her red hair whipped across her face so fast it was a red blur. Turning her head slightly to look over her shoulder she was hit directly in the chest with a bolt of lightning.

"Well Raven, that is what I was referring to." Best said with a knowing smirk. With a snarl Jai attempted to run at the white haired woman, being caught at the arm by Polaris.

"Not yet, she'll kill us if we reveal ourselves now."

"What the he'll do you expect me to do!" Jai snapped angrily, pulling her arm out of Polaris's grasp.

"You, ha, nothing." Polaris remarked throwing her head back arrogantly.

"What do you mean!" Jai said frowning, sparing the green haired mutant a glance before glaring at the two mutants who had just taken down her aunt.

"Let's just say sometimes having daddy dearests power comes in handy." With that, the floor around Beast and Ororo plucked itself from it's place at their feet, with a loud screeching noise it wrapped around the two mutants, successfully binding their arms and legs together.

"Magneto!" Ororo gasped glaring at the window, which was where she was under the impression he was. "I knew that he would be involved!" The metal split, apiece sliding up to her face, efficiently silencing her, looking over at Beast she saw that his position mirrored hers. Bound and gagged. Around the corner in a hushed voice Polaris whispered "That's how you do it." Glaring at the smug look on her companions face, Jai ran to her aunts side.

Mystique groggily rose to her feet, waving away her niece. "That was-"

"A big embarrassment." Polaris supplied giving Mystique a sneer.

"Shuddup." Mystique snapped with a glare. "We need to go, Jai, you and Polaris are going to get Cerebro, I'm going to kill Xavier."

"Good luck with that." Jai quipped, knowing her aunt would most likely fail.

* * *

"Li-Lilly!" Jake screamed watching his 'classmate' brutally murder their teacher.

"What did I tell you about that, bastard!" Snarled Eight with a glare. "You're pathetic. You're all so freaking pathetic! Not one. NONE of you are able, will ever be able, you can't even stand and look at her corpse!" Eight snarled, gesturing to the girl lying on the floor in a huddle.

"Are you saying we're weak because we don't like watching someone murdered infront of us?" Kitche asked, his voice getting stronger then before. Eight smiled at him darkly; mysteriously.

"Argh!" A classmate, one of those gossiping bitchy girls with a power she always upstaged people with, screamed, writhing in pain at the hand of the pterodactyl like man.

"Jamie!" One of her friends, of the same group, shrieked, her blue eyes glowing slightly, an after affect of her power.

"No use. She's as good as dead." Eight stated skimpily, giving the now limp body a glance.

"My god! Jamie! Jamie!"

_**BANG!**_

Kitche winced at the sound, now he knew it too well. Opening his eyes slowly he looked at Jamie's friend, Samantha, a thick, oozing substance dripping down her face, covering her eye lid and clinging to her eyelashes. Her right eye was already glazed over, though frozen in a fear like state.

He hadn't known her, well barely, she was more or less a stranger actually, but to see her die, a human life taken, because she talked! It was..

"Why?"

"Because everyone's going to die until we're called off." Smirked Eight with a gleam in her eye.

"So now you're lap dogs?" A voice called obnoxiously across the room, but unlike before it was not met with jeers, catcalls and laughter.

The pterodactyl lumbered over to the boy, who happened to be in the same group as Jamie, and using his oversized, clawed hands to grab him by his throat, and slid one of his claws across it. The same thick oozing substance that burst from Samantha's forehead was falling across his neck, the blue vein ruptured.

"Problem _Kitchie?_" smirked Eight with malice.

"We- we could be useful to you! Why kill us!"

"You're more use to me dead." Snarled Sauron, a quick twitch or his wrist and a loud , brutal sounding snap and he fell to the floor, no longer aloud to enjoy the pain of a slow death.

"Funny thing about that: People are usually more use living."

Kitchie looked up only to see one of his former teachers, Jean Grey.

"Look who comes now. The Phoenix bitch." Eight snapped, clearly delighted with the presence of a new challenge.

"I don't know why you're so happy to face me smirked," Jean "It's not like I'm going to be easy"

"Oh I know that" smiled Eight "I don't really give a damn"

"Maybe I should, I mean you can't really challenge her that much." Said the Pterodactyl

Jean smiled as she glanced at the two fighting over who would face her. Neither would really prove much of a challenge ,well no that was a lie, She couldn't risk losing control again. Not after she worked so hard to regain it.

"Listen bub, it doesn't matter who the hell you're scratching, it's a damn fight. Or have we forgotten that?" Snarled the short, angry, Wolverine.

And he jumped at Eight; claws unsheathed and teeth bared. But a glistening purple the shield formed right where his claws were trying to attack. His lips back into a grimace, and a growl of annoyance escaped.

He slashed again. The purple shield was still there. And again he slashed, trying to break through. But it did seem to work, hell everything he did didn't seem to break the shield.

Sauron knocked some of the cowering mutants to the side as he pushed his way over to Phoenix, the ones who he brushed against fell to the side while he charged at her.

* * *

"_Where are you going?"_

Asked a voice over the schools PA system.

Natasha through her head around and glared at speaker, (the school had been set up so there were two speakers built into every hall and one in each room.) narrowing her eyes she peered into one of the security cameras that was with every speaker, though often unnoticed.

"_I didn't think a fellow techno path would be so unnerved to her an announcement_." The voice accentuated on the word "announcement"

In Hacks mind she was quickly thinking through a list of all the enemies that the X men had faced, not remembering any techno paths.

"Who are you?" She snarled with a frown.

"_Arcades the name, slayings the game."_

That almost made Hack laugh, almost. The kid who had hacked cerebro once and who was clearly not a mutant, claiming to be a techno path.

"_Lets get to this, Natasha aka; Hack"_

A creaking of metal made all traces of amusement that had been with Hack disappear.

…

* * *

Please don't kill me! I ment to get it up earlier but first thing happened, my birthday (btw thank you!) then more homework and Graduation ( I got all round student.. I think it's a good thing..) and the counselling. For the first week of summer and next week so I have not actually had a day to sleep in.. oh I was also making my friends famous. Please check out our you tube (no videos yet but there will be!) http:/www dot youtube dot com/user/JeMproductionsco please subscribe (I'm Jace)

Oh yeah.. Fanfiction also wouldn't let me log on.. If that helps…..


	24. Chapter 24

With a creaking of bolts, a small laser started shooting jets of red energy at Natasha, each missing, though the most recent ones just barely.

Natasha threw herself around the corner when she heard the whizzing noise that indicated another laser had perturbed from the opposite corner of the first one.

She had been taken by surprise by the change of defensive system from the time she left; Forge must've done something he wasn't supposed to.

"_Hiding?" _Arcade taunted

Biting the side of her cheek in frustration, Hack ran back towards the lasers, dodging each blast from them until she hit the wall that held the first Laser, reaching up to touch it, just long enough to make sure it would be out of commission for about three minutes. As she dropped her grasp of the camera, she darted to the doorway.

_"Hiding my little Hack? This should be fun! Anyone who gets in my way will end up dead!" _

A main frame. She needed a main frame or else she would not be able to get control of the mansions computer systems for a while, and they would be dead.

_"Haaaack! Come out come out wherever you are! Don't worry, I won't hurt you. You might though!"_But.. All the doors were locked up tight, the only way she would be able to get one, was by going to find Arcade, because that was the way they had planned it. The mainframe, it was too well protected to be reached by something like the camera or a light switch. Natasha herself had made sure of that. Swearing to herself under her breath, Natasha charged at the light switch, slamming her hand on it. Then everything was dark, no light from the tightly seals windows, the laps were all out, every little thing that was connected to the wiring that was for the lights was down. Natasha crept along the hallway, her feet taking her to where she knew Arcade would be hiding away, knowing the path all too well.

_"Who's afraid of the big bad light! BWAHAHAHAHAH!"_

the overhead cackled, though there was a hint of annoyance in his voice. Natasha slid against the wall, the hair on the back of her neck standing on end, knowing what was coming didn't make it any more easier. If anything it made it harder. And harder. **THUD! **

She had walked into something that was most defiantly not supposed to be there. A.. Something.. She ran her hands over it's crinkled yet hard surface. Like metal.. Or whatever. Magneto had been here. Whatever it was that the metal was doing, it wasn't blocking her path, cautiously she walked past it and continued on her way down to the danger room. She met no other distractions on her way down, instead only found herself facing the large metal doors. In what she knew was a trap, Hack pushed her hand up against the door, letting the electricity start up again. With a woosh of something, possibly the currents hitting the door, a blinding light hit Natasha's eyes and she was met with a rush of sounds. Robots, saw arms and everything the danger room could possibly produce showed up there, all charging at Natsasha like she was a mouse and they were all cats. Starved cats.

* * *

By now the whole student body of the Washington branch of Xaviers were in the foyer, none quite knowing what to do.

"Hello kiddies!" A black cloth masked man taunted. "Wanna play?"

"What are ye doing 'ere!" Blaise snarled, after all. It was just three people with guns. They had faced worse in the danger room, right?

The only woman, who was coated in blood and holding a severed head by the hair, cackled insanely.

"HeeHeeHee Ha haah ah!" She simpered "I wanna play! I pout and I pout and no ever plays with me! It's no fun!"

Ashas eyes followed the head as the woman swung it around flamboyantly. None of the students replied, probably because they didn't know how. She was clearly insane, and her high pitched voice that showed much too emotion for any voice ever was just... Creepy.

"Yes. She is a very good find, despite her insanity." The man, who seemed the leader of the trio, had remained silent until now smirked. "Actually, her insanity helps us out quite a bit, the asylum was all too easy to get into anyways."

His voice was deep and regal, with a slight English accent.

"You're all crazy." Long snapped warily, giving a sharp glare Towards the intruders.

"What's going on here?" Though most of them despised her, the sound of Emma's cold voice coming down the stairs comforted the lot.

"Emma, Emma, Emma! How lovely of you to join us!" Stated the leader calmly, opening his arms in welcome. "Of course it was a shock to hear that you had become a teacher for Xavier, but you always had been a bit of a rebel now werent you?"

For a split second Emma's pupils widened, only to dilute a moment later.

"What are you doing here Claude?" Emma traveled down the stairs, her eyes narrowing with each step.

"I am here for my work, nothing more and nothing less. I must say, I'm surprised that you were not still Shaws pet, you've changed alliances." The man; Claude, pulled his black mask off, to reveal a most handsome face, if they were completely honest, some of the girls in the student body let out nearly silent sighs.

"See something you like Chickadees?" He smirked.

"Hee Ng.. HA! No! You don't call them that! They aren't chickens! They aren't chickens! THeY AREnT CHIcKEnS!" The woman shrieked, sounding almost in pain. She dropped the severed head, it rolled across the floor, and rolled over to Asha, bumping into her foot as she stared at it wide eyed and lips quivering. And she ran at the group. She ran at them her hands out streached. She caught Kenneth by the neck and clawed at his face, blood poured down from the slightly smoking wounds, A strange greenish colour though, not the deep crimson one would expect.

"Kenneth!" Lucy screamed, she clung to Kain's arm, her eyes brimming with tears.

**BLAM**

The bullet flew through the air, it ripped into the womans cheeck and back out, only to melt moments after it hit air again. The woman glanced over at who had shot her, green ooze falling from her sizzling cheek and onto Kenneth, who screamed in pain and writhed at her feet. Long was standing, a gun in her hand that was slightly smoking and her eyes wide and quivering.

"Heh HEEHEHEE! LetS trY THAT AgAIn! HEEHAHEH! THATS fUn!"She charged again, her ooze burning everything that it came in contact with, this time the students broke up, running wildly for their lives.

* * *

**Sorry. I would've made it longer but I needed to get it up before I went to BC. THe next one will be up after the 25th some time.**


End file.
